Naruto : Youkai-Akuma-Sennin
by Naru-MJ-sama
Summary: Scellé suite à la Grande Guerre opposant les trois factions Naruto est emprisonné dans le fossé dimensionnel pendant trois cents ans jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse enfin son retour dans le monde surnaturel pour apporter une paix définitive pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Naruto X Harem.
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire qui vous plaira, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, il s'agit d'une fanfiction cross-over entre l'univers de lycée DxD et de Naruto. This is the one of the world.

Comme tout le monde sur ce site, il est vraiment nécessaire que les personnages, les lieux et autres soient la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs et que je ne gagne en aucun cas de mes écrits. Je suppose qu'il fallait que vous fassiez vous déjà.

Quoi qu'il en soit je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

Naruto : Yôkai-Akuma-Sennin

Prologue

Il y a des centaines d'années, à l'époque du Moyen-Age, s'est déroulée une guerre, une guerre d'une envergure mondiale dont la durée a été si longue que tout ses participants en oublièrent même son origine. Cette guerre opposa trois camps, trois factions, trois races, depuis des centaines, peut-être même des milliers d'années, pour des raisons depuis longtemps oubliées.

Les trois races qui s'opposèrent durant cette guerre étaient les Anges, les Anges Déchus et les Diables. Trois races opposées depuis leur création et qui, pourtant, avaient un passé commun, bien qu'oublié de tous.

La première de ces faction, était celle des Anges. Les Anges étaient des créatures humanoïdes dont la beauté n'avait d'égale que leur pureté, chaque Ange possédait une paire d'aile dans leur dos, des ailes aux plumes blanches. Cette faction était dirigée par un Dieu, le Dieu Biblique, un être divin aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Le Dieu Biblique en plus d'être le dirigeant de cette faction, était aussi le créateur des Anges.

La seconde race était celle des Anges Déchus. Comme leur nom l'indique, les Anges Déchus étaient d'anciens Anges reniés par le Dieu Biblique pour avoir succombé à l'un des sept péchés capitaux ou pour avoir désobéi aux règles fixés aux Anges par le Dieu Biblique. Les Anges Déchus ressemblaient beaucoup aux Anges, la seule différence était la couleur de leurs ailes, celles des Anges Déchus étaient noires. Cette race était dirigée par un Ange Déchu particulièrement puissant, Azazel, fondateur de l'organisation des Grigori.

Enfin la dernière race était celle des Diables, des êtres humanoïdes aux ailes de chauve-souris noires. Cette faction était dirigée par quatre d'entre eux, les quatre Grands Satans, leurs noms étaient Lucifer, Leviathan, Belzébuth et Asmodeus. L'origine de cette race reste, encore aujourd'hui, obscure car seuls quelques êtres connaissent encore l'histoire de l'origine du monde, liée à la création des Diables.

En plus des trois factions, plusieurs autres races ont eu un rôle important dans cette guerre, parmi ces races, il y avait les Humains. A cette période, la plupart des Humains connaissaient l'existence des espèces surnaturelles et beaucoup d'Humains participèrent à cette guerre, chaque faction avait ses partisans parmi les Humains.

La guerre des trois factions, aujourd'hui appelée Grande Guerre, fut très longue, violente et meurtrière, chaque race perdit beaucoup de membres, pourtant, malgré le nombre de victimes, aucune faction ne parvint à prendre le dessus sur les deux autres. Il y eut beaucoup de batailles, des centaines, des milliers de batailles mais chacune d'entre elles se terminait par la retraite des trois camps.

Trois cents ans avant notre ère, la guerre prit fin d'une manière qui n'est pas décrite de façon précise dans l'Histoire. Encore aujourd'hui, plusieurs légendes existent au sujet de la fin de la guerre. Certains prétendent que d'autres Dieux seraient intervenus pour mettre un terme à la guerre qui menaçait leurs territoires et leurs religions. D'autres encore pensent que les dirigeants des trois factions se sont rassemblés pour terminer cette guerre à cause du nombre de victimes beaucoup trop élevé.

Malgré qu'ils restent un certain nombre de survivant de cette guerre, ce sujet a été tabous dans les trois factions et plus personne n'en a jamais plus parlé. C'est la raison pour laquelle les jeunes générations ne connaissent pas la vérité sur ce sujet.

Laissez-moi vous raconter cette histoire, l'histoire de la fin de la Grande Guerre, l'histoire d'un être qui à lui seul a mis fin à la guerre qui durait depuis plusieurs milliers d'années. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune Youkai, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Les Youkai sont une race mystérieuse, des êtres humanoïdes avec des attributs d'animaux. Il existe plusieurs espèces de Youkai mais tous ont une origine commune, une origine inconnue par beaucoup, seuls les Dieux et quelques familles de Youkai connaissent la vérité sur l'origine des Youkai mais cela sera pour une autre fois.

Le Youkai qui nous intéresse, Naruto Uzumaki est un Youkai de l'espèce des Kitsune dont l'animal représentatif est le renard. Naruto était un jeune Youkai dont l'apparence était celle d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui possédait neuf queues aux poils dorés qui battaient l'air derrière lui. Naruto était blond avec des cheveux toujours en bataille avec deux mèches encadrant son visage et une frange lui couvrant presque les yeux. Ses yeux était de la couleur de l'océan et son regard était profond, le regard de quelqu'un qui a vécu beaucoup d'évènement horribles. Il mesurait environ un mètre quatre-vingt cinq et possédait un corps musclé et taillé pour le combat. Ce jeune Youkai vivait autrefois dans un petit village caché au milieu d'une forêt du Japon féodal, proche de la ville de Kyôto, autrefois capitale du pays.

Durant la guerre qui opposa les trois factions bibliques, les Youkai ont aussi joué un rôle, leur intervention est absente des livres d'histoires pourtant, leur implication est l'évènement qui a amené la fin de la guerre.

En effet, quand la guerre fut à son apogée, quelques années avant sa fin, les Youkai décidèrent d'intervenir, avec une petite armée, les Youkai partirent sur le champ de bataille et tentèrent de convaincre les trois factions de l'inutilité de poursuivre la guerre. Les trois factions ont cependant ignoré les Youkai et ont continué à se battre. Suite à cela, les Youkai ont tenté d'arrêter la guerre par la force. Durant plusieurs mois, le simple fait que les Youkai interviennent sur les champs de batailles eut pour effet d'arrêter temporairement le conflit entre les trois factions. Cependant, les Youkai n'avaient pas prévu que les trois factions fassent front commun pour anéantir les Youkai. Malgré leur supériorité en puissance brute, les Youkai n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour faire face aux troupes des trois armées réunies, ce fut la cause de la défaite des Youkai. Cependant, les trois factions ne s'arrêtèrent pas à cela. Les trois armées ont alors poursuivi les survivants Youkai et les ont massacré pour s'être interposé, puis les neufs villages de Youkai, dont étaient issus les Youkai qui ont participé à la guerre furent attaqué et détruits.

L'un de ces village était celui de Naruto, le jeune Youkai vit son village être brûlé et détruit par les armées des trois factions. Malgré toute sa puissance, bien supérieure à celle des Youkai moyens, Naruto dut s'échapper du village après avoir vu sa famille être tuée sous ses yeux. Il erra plusieurs mois sur les routes et se rendit dans les autres villages de Youkai mais chacun d'eux fut détruit et à chaque fois, seul un Youkai avait survécu. Ces neuf Youkai se sont rassemblés et partirent sur les routes pour s'entraîner et s'améliorer pour un jour atteindre leur objectif : mettre un terme à la Grande Guerre.

Par la suite, la guerre reprit de plus belle, les trois factions, après en avoir fini avec les neuf villages de Youkai qui étaient intervenus, avaient repris les armes pour tenter une nouvelle fois de gagner la guerre. Cependant, chacune des trois factions envoyèrent des pelotons pour chasser les derniers rescapés Youkai. Pourquoi les poursuivre me demanderez-vous ? Parce que les neuf Youkai survivants possédaient une puissance si grande qu'elle serait suffisante pour gagner la guerre, alors chacune des trois factions tenta de s'emparer des Youkai rescapés pour les utiliser comme arme.

Un jour, le groupe de Youkai se retrouva encerclé par un groupe d'Anges. Les neufs venaient de finir un entraînement très éprouvant et n'étaient pas en mesure de se battre à leur plein potentiel. Toutefois ils ne se laissèrent pas capturer et parvinrent à battre le groupe d'Ange au prix de nombreuses blessures dont certaines étaient très graves. Suite à cela, arriva un groupe d'Ange Déchus, le résultat fut le même mais les blessures augmentaient en nombre et en gravité et juste après leur combat contre les Déchus, certains des Youkai s'effondrèrent, à bout de force. Il n'en restait que trois debout, les trois dont les pouvoirs étaient les plus puissants. Toutefois lorsque arriva le groupe des Diables chargé de les capturer, ils ne purent pas faire face tout en protégeant les autres Youkai évanouis.

Ce qui se passa ce jour-là, ce fut un massacre, les Diables profitèrent de la fatigue des Youkai pour achever les six à terre avant d'engager le combat. Deux d'entre eux succombèrent durant la bataille, n'en resta qu'un, qui à bout de force fit surgir une énorme quantité de pouvoir tuant les Diables restants. Après cela, le dernier de ces neuf Youkai, Naruto Uzumaki, dû faire face à une douleur encore plus grand lorsque les pouvoirs de ses compagnons se réfugièrent en lui.

Pour être tout à fait exacte, chacun des neuf Youkai, possédaient un esprit ancestral scellé en lui. Ces esprits étaient chacun une partie de la puissance d'une créature divine ancestrale : le Jûbi. Les neufs esprits, appelés bêtes à queues ou Bijû, donnaient à leur hôtes des pouvoirs si puissant qu'ils pouvaient surpassés la plupart des êtres existant. Toutefois, ces esprits n'étaient que pure énergie, du Chakra, énergie utilisé par les Youkai faisant d'eux la seule race à pouvoir contenir les Bijû, c'est pourquoi, ayant besoin d'un corps pour subsister, les huit esprits scellés dans les Youkai morts durent se réfugier dans le corps du dernier Youkai en vie dans les environs. Ainsi Naruto devint l'hôte des neuf esprits à la fois. Cela lui apporta une telle quantité de pouvoir, qu'il pourrait très certainement affronté la plupart des Dieux et gagner mais une telle quantité de pouvoir était bien trop dure à contrôler et c'est pourquoi, il perdit la raison, plongeant dans les ténèbres habitant au plus profond de son cœur, la seule chose qui l'animait alors était la vengeance, son objectif était de tuer chaque Ange, Ange Déchu et Diable qu'il croiserait, il mettrait fin à cette guerre par l'extermination des trois races.

Quelques jours après cet évènement, sur le champ de bataille, là où se trouve aujourd'hui la ville de Kuoh, les trois factions étaient en plein combat, plus déterminées que jamais à gagner la guerre qui les opposaient. Cependant ce qui se passa par la suite est, aujourd'hui, un sujet tabou parmi les membres survivants des trois factions. Les événements qui suivirent furent si tragique que le peu de survivants de la guerre préfèrent taire ce qui s'est passé durant la bataille finale. Au milieu du champ de bataille, venue par les airs se posa une créature à la forme humanoïde entourée d'un manteau d'énergie noire, une énergie qui suintait de puissance. Cette énergie entourait un jeune Youkai aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges comportant six cercles concentriques dont les trois cercles intérieures étaient marqués de trois magatama à intervalle réguliers, le simple fait de regarder ces yeux était terrifiant et tout ceux qui croisèrent son regard tombèrent inconscient se tordant de douleur..

La créature n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki, l'hôte des neufs esprits sacrés des Youkai, hôte des neuf bêtes à queues. Ce qui attira l'attention des combattants proche cependant ce furent les neufs queues battant l'air derrière lui. Habituellement un Youkai ne possède qu'un type de queues mais peut en avoir plusieurs. Néanmoins dans le cas de Naruto, ses neufs queues étaient toutes différentes, un effet secondaire du scellement des neufs Bijû, bien que les combattants n'en savaient rien. En partant de la gauche, la première queue était couleur sable avec des marques violettes parcourant toute sa longueur, la deuxième était une queue de chat bleue et noire recouverte de flammes bleues et noires formant des symboles étranges, la troisième était une queue ressemblant plus à une nageoire toute grise avec des écailles sur toute sa longueur, la quatrième était une queue de singe très longue faite de poils rouge avec des bouts d'os blanc aux bords noirs la parcourant sur le dessus à intervalle régulier, la cinquième était une queue de cheval d'une blancheur à faire honte aux ailes des plus purs des anges et avec un bout beige, la sixième était une queue de limace entre le blanc et le gris qui était toute recouverte d'une substance collante, la septième était longue et fine de couleur verte, la huitième était une queue ressemblant davantage à une tentacule de poulpe recouverte de plusieurs ventouses, la neuvième était une queue de renard longue et orange. Ce qui se tenait au milieu du champ de bataille était une horreur sans nom pour les combattants qui l'avait remarqué.

Lorsque il se posa sur le sol et que les deux ailes dans son dos disparurent, il dégagea une telle puissance que cela fit cesser immédiatement tous les combats. Le balancement de chacune de ses queues provoquait le tremblement de la terre et la fissuration des montagnes présentes à plusieurs kilomètres de l'emplacement du champ de bataille. La pression ne fit qu'augmenter, pendant plusieurs minutes, plus rien ne bougea, la peur envahit les rangs des trois factions. Les membres les plus faibles des trois camps perdirent connaissance, les autres furent obligés de se tenir sur un genoux tant la pression était écrasante. Seuls les plus puissants membres des trois faction réussirent à tenir sur leurs pieds, bien qu'ils aient du mal à résister à la pression.

Naruto ne resta pas inactif et profita de la surprise générale pour commencer son carnage, disparaissant de la vue de tous, se déplaçant à une vitesse que seuls les chefs des trois factions purent à peine suivre, il passa à travers les rangs des combattants semant la mort de chaque Ange, Ange déchu ou Diable qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Chaque faction perdait de plus en plus de combattant sans pouvoir rien faire de plus que d'essayer de fuir avant que le monstre de puissance ne les rattrape.

Sortant de leur stupeur, les chefs des trois factions commencèrent à donner des ordres à leurs généraux, puis chacun d'eux se dirigea vers l'endroit où le massacre avait lieu. Le Youkai monstrueux s'arrêta en les voyant s'interposer entre lui et ses cibles, il les observa mais ne dit rien. Ce temps mort permit également à tout les combattants de mieux détailler leur agresseur, il s'agissait d'un garçon ou plutôt d'un Youkai Kitsune, des cheveux blonds comme le soleil, des yeux bleu-océan, un visage à la peau bronzé marqué de trois moustaches sur chaque joue. Ses oreilles dorées étaient allongées vers l'arrière et pointues faisant penser à des oreilles de renard mais plus longue que la moyenne. Le corps du Youkai était celui d'un garçon de dix-huit ans mais sa musculature démontrait des années de formation et d'entraînement, il était clairement formé pour le combat.

Personne ne bougea pendant plusieurs minutes, chaque camp s'observant, d'un côté Naruto, de l'autre les trois faction, qui en avaient presque oublié leur conflit pendant ce temps. Durant ce temps, les chefs des trois factions remarquèrent l'anomalie des queues du Youkai, cela était un mystère pour eux, inconscient de l'existence des Bijû connus uniquement des peuples Youkai mais ils savaient une chose, il s'agissait de l'un des neuf Youkai très puissant qu'ils voulaient capturé pour en faire une arme. Cependant le fait qu'il possède neuf queues était une indication sur sa puissance et le voile noire entourant le Youkai était encore plus inquiétant.

L'énergie noire et puissante pulsant hors du corps du Youkai s'intensifia faisant s'évanouir encore plus de combattant de chaque faction, l'énergie était telle que les dirigeants des trois factions eux-même résistaient tant bien que mal, même le Dieu Biblique, considéré comme la plus grande menace du champ de bataille, tremblait devant tant de puissance. Cependant, l'expérience de chacun des chefs était grande et ils surent que s'ils ne combattaient pas eux-mêmes le monstre devant eux, alors leurs races cesserait d'exister.

C'est pourquoi, les meneurs de chaque faction ordonnèrent à leurs troupes de fuir et d'emporter le plus de survivant possible. Les Anges ramassèrent leurs frères et sœurs évanouis et blessés et commencèrent à s'envoler puis menés par les archanges, ils ouvrirent un portail vers les Cieux, la dimension où vivent les Anges, et s'y engouffrèrent sans hésiter. Les Anges Déchus et les Diables ont utilisés respectivement des portails et des sceaux de téléportation pour se rendre dans le Monde Souterrain, le lieu de vie de ces deux races, emportant avec eux le plus possible de leurs camarades évanouis ou blessés.

Naruto ne fit rien pour les empêcher de fuir, continuant à observer ses principales proies, ils étaient les principaux facteurs de cette guerre, sans eux pour ordonner de continuer la bataille, pour commander leurs troupes, les combattants seraient trop démoraliser pour continuer à se battre et la guerre prendrait fin. Bien entendu, il chasserait les derniers survivants plus tard pour tous les exterminer comme ils avaient exterminer son peuple. Une fois leurs troupes parties, le Dieu Biblique, Azazel et les Quatre Satan se retrouvèrent seuls face au Youkai, ils se rassemblèrent et sans même se concerter firent tous face à la bête en face d'eux. Leur instinct leur criait d'oublier leur querelle et de lui faire face ensemble ou ils mourraient.

Finalement cela ne fit aucune différence car ce combat se termina tragiquement pour les chefs des factions, l'appeler même un combat serait un euphémisme, ce fut une bataille à sens unique. A partir du moment où l'entité s'était jetée sur eux, ils n'avaient eu plus qu'une chose à faire : tenter de survivre. Chacune des attaques était si rapide que l'esquive était très difficile, empêchant même toute contre-attaquer. Naruto ne se contentait pas d'attaquer avec ses mains et ses pieds, ses queues étaient des armes redoutables dont le moindre contact pourrait causer de grosses blessures tant leurs puissance était élevé.

Le peu d'attaque que purent lancer les chefs se soldèrent par des échecs et ne provoquèrent même pas une blessure sur le Youkai monstrueux. Celui-ci n'avait jamais prononcé une parole, se contentant de se battre et de jouer avec eux, parce que c'est littéralement ce qui s'est passé. Après plus de cinq jours, deux des Satan tombèrent, transpercés par l'une des queues, Asmodeus et Belzébuth sont mort après plus de cinq jours de douleur intense. Le combat continua encore deux jours portant celui-ci à sept jours et sept nuit.

A l'aube du huitième jour, quelques membres des trois factions apparurent pour aider leurs chefs, les Archanges, les Anges Déchus hauts gradés, et les Diables de Classe Ultime sont arrivés juste à temps pour regarder Léviathan se faire décapité par l'une des griffe du monstre. Le choc de voir le corps tomber à terre, sans vie, fut suffisant au Youkai monstrueux pour s'approcher rapidement de Lucifer, l'attraper avec quatre de ses queues, chacune enroulée autour d'un membre les broyant puis à bout portant, le Youkai ouvrit la bouche, rassemblant de petites bulles d'énergie bleu et d'énergie rouge, toutes les bulles se rassemblèrent en une seule boule mauve massive qui se réduisit en une petite sphère que le Youkai avala avant de rouvrir la bouche et de laisser sortir un rayon d'énergie mauve et blanc qui détruisit entièrement le corps du Satan qui venait d'être relâché par les queues.

Une fois le choc passé les Diables se lancèrent à l'assaut, désireux de venger les Quatre Satan, cela fut le signal pour les deux autres factions de les rejoindre pour détruire la monstruosité devant eux. Cependant la bête les vit et se tourna vers eux, rassembla une autre boule mauve et la lança sur eux avec une rapidité affolante. Voyant cela Azazel et le Dieu Biblique se jetèrent sur le chemin tout en créant une barrière suffisamment puissante pour protéger tout le monde mais cela n'empêcha pas l'onde de choc de repousser tout le monde à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Chacun pouvait voir l'épuisement et les blessures sur le corps des deux meneurs, le monstre n'avait quant à lui aucune blessure et ne semblait même pas épuisé, la situation était critique.

Finalement tout cela prit fin lorsque le Dieu Biblique prit une décision qui changea le cours des choses, avec ses dernières forces et après avoir dit ses derniers mots à Azazel et à ses Archanges, il se dirigea à une bonne vitesse sur la bête qui fut un peu surprise de l'action insensée, mais pas du tout impressionnée, le Youkai ne s'écarta pas et envoya ses queues sur son ennemi qui les esquiva tant bien que mal, il se fit percer l'épaule et une cuisse dans le processus mais il réussit à atteindre la bête, il posa une main sur la poitrine du Youkai et tout deux disparurent.

Ce qui se passa ensuite est inconnu de tous, le Dieu avait disparu pour ne jamais revenir et avait emporter la bête avec lui. Ce fut alors le début d'une trêve instable entre les trois factions, chacune ayant perdu trop de membres dans la dernière bataille, un traité de non-agression fut signé par les trois factions et commença l'ère de paix instable qui suivit la Grande Guerre.

* * *

Voilà la fin du prologue, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous avez pensé alors n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires je ne manquerais pas tant que vous soyez poli.

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre


	2. Chapter 1 : Libération

Et me revoilà pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui j'espère vous plait.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Naruto : Akuma-Yôkai-Sennin

Chapitre 1 : Libération

Dans un espace entre les dimensions de ce monde, un espace fait de vide sans fin, un vide dont les couleurs irisées semblent s'étendre à l'infini dans toutes les directions. Dans ce fossé entre les dimensions, il n'existe rien d'autre que de l'énergie parcourant cet endroit sans fin, une énergie si puissante qu'elle détruirait presque instantanément quiconque oserait s'aventurer dans ce lieu. Un lieu où rien ne peut exister et où, paradoxalement, habitent deux entités. Deux êtres dont la puissance dépasse l'entendement, si puissante que chacune d'entre elle pourrait détruire la Terre sans se fatiguer. Ces deux êtres sont connus à travers des légendes pour la plupart des races surnaturelles et peu savent qu'ils existent réellement, mais une chose est certaine, à travers les légendes ou non, ce sont les deux êtres les plus fort de ce monde.

Ces deux entités sont le Dieu Dragon de l'Infini nommé Ophis ou encore le Dragon Ouroboros et le Vrai Dragon nommé Grand Rouge ou encore Dragon Apocalypse. Ces deux entités sont, depuis des milliers d'années, dans une bataille constante pour le contrôle du fossé dimensionnel. Autrefois, le fossé dimensionnel était la maison d'Ophis qui durant sa longue vie avait voulu découvrir le monde par elle-même et s'était donc rendu sur la Terre pour l'explorer. Cependant à son retour dans le fossé dimensionnel, elle fut surprise de l'apparition du Grand Rouge qui s'était installé dans l'endroit. Depuis les deux êtres ne firent que se battre pour acquérir l'endroit. La seule chose qui les intéressait depuis leur rencontre était de battre l'autre pour s'installer définitivement dans le fossé dimensionnel.

Durant l'une de leurs batailles une perturbation survint dans le fossé dimensionnel, une grande puissance fit son apparition, une puissance suffisante pour attirer instantanément leur attention, celle-ci était accompagnée d'une plus petite puissance. Les deux dragons alors en train de se battre s'étaient arrêtés, curieux de l'entité qui venait d'apparaître. C'est à peine, s'ils pouvaient y croire, cet être avait un potentiel de puissance bien supérieur à la leur, qui pourtant était bien au-delà de celle de n'importe quelle autre entité existante, du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient jusque-là. La puissance de l'être leur rappelait celle de l'être dont ils étaient les créations : le Jûbi.

Les deux dragons, curieux, se mirent en quête de découvrir qui avait pénétré sur leur territoire. Non seulement parce qu'une telle chose devrait être impossible mais surtout parce qu'ils voulaient savoir qui avait osé les déranger pendant leur combat.

Les deux dragons se mirent à chercher la source de la puissance qu'ils ont ressenti mais malheureusement pour eux, l'énergie dégagée par la nouvelle entité était la même que celle présente dans le fossé dimensionnel, rendant tout pouvoir de détection inutilisable pour localiser la source du pouvoir. Les deux dragons tentèrent de repérer la deuxième entité mais celle-ci disparut trop rapidement pour cela.

Après l'équivalent de trois centaines d'années terrestres, la recherche qui fut jusque là infructueuse porta enfin ses fruits, les deux dragons finirent par trouver la source de la puissance, elle était contenue, bien moins élevée que lors de son entrée dans ce monde, il serait plus juste de dire que la puissance était scellée. Un être ordinaire ne pourrait probablement pas sentir sa puissance quand elle est scellée mais les deux dragons étaient loin d'être des êtres ordinaires, ils étaient les plus grandes puissances du monde et ils avaient atteints depuis longtemps des compétences de détection inégalés. Ainsi, maintenant qu'ils avaient localisé le pouvoir, ils pouvaient ressentir l'énergie de l'entité malgré son scellement. Quand les deux dragons sont arrivés à l'endroit où se trouvait la cible de leur recherche, ils furent étonnés, il s'agissait d'un Youkai, pas ordinaire certes, mais un Youkai tout de même.

Bien que son apparence semble normale, l'être devant eux était particulier, aucun doute là-dessus. Le jeune Youkai possède de longs cheveux blonds hérissés et non coiffés, ils étaient d'une bonne longueur, arrivants au niveau des omoplates du garçon. Son visage ovale aux traits fins et anguleux est marqué de trois fines marques sur chacune de ses joues. Ses yeux d'un bleu-océan sont profonds et vides, comme si aucune âme n'habitait son corps, aucune expression ne pouvait être lu dans son regard. Le corps du Youkai était finement sculpté et taillé pour le combat avec des muscles peu gonflés mais puissants, permettant d'allier vitesse et puissance. Ce qui attira le plus le regard des deux puissants dragons ce sont les neuf queues toutes différentes qui étaient dans son dos.

L'être se tenait sur un barrière horizontale de couleur jaune, il était dans une position recroquevillé. Sur la barrière, tout autour de lui, se trouvait un sceau de taille impressionnante. De chacun des coins de la barrière partait une chaîne liant un bras ou une jambe du Youkai. Le sceau autour de lui formait une barrière verticale que les chaînes traversaient pour atteindre les membres de l'être enchaîné. Les neuf queues du Youkai étaient étendues sur la barrière dans son dos et liés par des chaînes lumineuses sortant directement de la barrière horizontale. Enfin sur le haut du corps dénudé du Youkai, les deux dragons pouvaient apercevoir de multiples sceaux plus complexe les uns que les autres.

Malgré tout cela l'être était parfaitement conscient et son corps réagit à la présence des deux dragons, il tenta de bouger mais ne put esquisser aucun mouvement, il était bien trop faible pour cela, en effet, outre le fait d'être enchaîné depuis des centaines d'années terrestres, le temps n'ayant aucun effet dans l'écart dimensionel, le sceau au sol semblait drainer toute l'énergie du Youkai pour se maintenir au maximum de sa puissance. De toute évidence celui qui avait fait cela ne voulait pas que le Youkai puisse se libérer un jour, tout avait été conçu pour durer pour l'éternité.

C'est en s'approchant et en se posant sur la barrière horizontale que les deux dragons furent le plus choqués, ils n'avaient pas imaginé ce qu'ils pensaient depuis qu'ils cherchaient l'être devant eux, une partie de son énergie était similaire à celle de leur créateur : le Jûbi. Au départ ils avaient pensé que l'être essayait de se dissimuler avec l'énergie l'entourant pour masquer sa propre signature mais maintenant ils en étaient sûrs, l'être devant eux possédait l'énergie du Bijû originel, un fait qui devrait être impossible pour un simple Youkai.

Le choc passa rapidement chez les dragons et la première entité à réagir fut Ophis, commençant à parler d'un ton monotone, aucune émotion ne pouvait être ressenti dans son ton pourtant ses intentions étaient parfaitement compréhensibles, « Qui es-tu ? », cette simple question montrait qu'Ophis n'était pas d'humeur à jouer, pas qu'elle le soit habituellement, mais cette fois-ci c'était pire.

« Je doute qu'il puisse te répondre Ophis-baka, ces sceaux drainent toute son énergie, il ne doit même pas être en mesure de parler, au moins cela explique la raison pour laquelle sa puissance a diminué depuis que nous le cherchons », parla Grand Rouge d'une voix grave et puissante.

« Qui traites-tu d'idiot, Grand Rouge-teme », répondit le dragon de sa voix toujours aussi monotone qui contrastait avec ce qu'elle disait.

Avant que le Vrai Dragon puisse répondre, un petit gémissement parvint aux oreilles des deux dragons, ils tournèrent donc leur attention vers le Youkai enchaîné, ils le virent relever la tête, un simple geste qui pourtant semblait très douloureux dans sa situation. Il grogna légèrement et prit la parole, sa voix était faible, presque un murmure mais les deux entités l'entendait clairement.

« Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, c'est mon nom, je pensais être seul dans cette dimension, mais après avoir été scellé ici depuis si longtemps je commençais à avoir quelques soupçons sur l'endroit où je me trouve, nous sommes dans le fossé dimensionnel, n'est-ce pas ? », la phrase était hachée et prononcée avec peu de force mais une fois de plus, l'ouïe des deux êtres suffisamment développée pour l'entendre clairement.

Ce fut Ophis qui répondit en premier, « Hum ? Tu connais l'existence de cet endroit, c'est intéressant, mais cela n'explique pas ce que tu fais ici, ni comment tu peux y rester sans te désintégrer, bien que j'ai ma petite idée à ce sujet ». Ophis changea d'apparence, reprenant sa forme de petite fille. Sous cette forme elle ressemblait à une jolie jeune fille d'environ un mètre quarante avec de longs cheveux noirs tombant dans son dos jusqu'à ses hanches. Son visage possède des traits fins et délicats mais ne montre aucune émotion. Ses yeux noirs aux pupilles reptiliennes sont perçants mais tout aussi inexpressif que son visage, un contraste très étrange. Sa tenue consiste en une robe noire de style lolita gothique montrant un peu de peau et laissant un petit décolleté montrant une partie de sa petite poitrine parfaitement adaptée à son corps d'enfant. Ses autres courbes sont toutes aussi harmonieuses et bien proportionnées.

Le Youkai détourna les yeux d'Ophis et observa le grand dragon rouge devant lui. Il est un dragon d'environ cinq cents mètres, totalement rouge, aux yeux d'or, une grande corne se trouve sur son museau et deux ailes imposantes sont étendues sur ses côtés. Sortant de sa contemplation le blond répondit, « Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré, j'ai été scellé ici à cause du massacre que j'ai provoqué, c'est celui qu'ils appelaient Dieu qui m'a scellé ici avant de mourir, il s'est en quelque sorte sacrifié pour m'arrêter, un juste châtiment pour mes crimes j'imagine.», le jeune Youkai expliqua la raison de sa présence ne pensant pas une seule seconde à demander aux deux êtres de le libérer, il souhaitait expier ses erreurs, s'il devait vivre enchaîné pour l'éternité pour cela, alors il en serait ainsi. Bien entendu, il voulait réaliser le rêve de son précieux peuple mais il ne s'en sentait pas digne, après tout, il avait succombé à la vengeance et avait failli exterminer trois races, alors qui était-il pour prétendre vouloir apporter la paix. C'est ce que pensait Naruto.

« Dis-moi gamin, sais-tu même qui nous sommes ? Tu n'as pas l'air apeuré par notre présence, cela m'intrigue un peu », dit le Grand Rouge de sa voix puissante,

« Si les souvenirs que j'ai vu sont correct alors vous devez être les deux êtes les plus puissant de ce monde, Ophis, le Dieu dragon de l'Infini et Grand Rouge, le Dragon de l'Apocalypse », répond le jeune Youkai de sa voix toujours faible.

« Et sachant cela, tu n'es pas impressionné ou apeuré ? Pourquoi ? », s'enquit le grand dragon rouge.

Mais avant que le Youkai ait pu donner une réponse, la conversation est interrompue par Ophis, « Arrête de parler Rouge-baka », interrompt Ophis, sa voix toujours aussi calme et posée que d'habitude, elle porta son regard vers le Youkai, « Tu as sous-entendu que tu connais nos noms grâce à des souvenirs que tu as vu, j'imagine donc que ce ne sont pas les tiens, dans ce cas ai-je raison de supposer que tu possède en toi, une créature scellée ? Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses », la curiosité ne pouvait être entendue dans ses paroles et son visage n'exprimait toujours rien pourtant le Youkai l'a sentie, il était capable depuis toujours de ressentir les émotions des autres sans que ceux-ci ne les montrent.

« Qui traites-tu de stupide, vieille folle », maugréa le Vrai Rouge, cependant il fut complètement ignoré par le Dieu Dragon qui attendait la réponse de Naruto.

Le Youkai pousse un soupir tentant de rassembler ses forces pour pouvoir expliquer sa situation, « Tu as raison de penser cela, en effet, je suis l'hôte d'une créature, enfin je l'était, il y a longtemps, maintenant je n'héberge plus une mais neuf entités qui sont scellées dans mon corps, mon peuple les considère comme des esprits sacrés que nous devons protéger des autres races, ils sont appelés Bijû », répond honnêtement le Youkai ne voyant aucune raison de mentir à un être qui de toute façon pourrait lire ses pensées si il le voulait.

« Je vois, c'est bien ce que je pensais, voilà pourquoi tu possède l'énergie de Père en toi, ce genre de choses n'était pas censé se produire, je me demande même comment ton corps a pu supporter tant de puissance avant ton scellement », la petite fille parla plus pour elle-même que pour répondre à Naruto mais celui-ci entendit ses propos et cela attisa sa curiosité, d'après ses propos le Dieu Dragon semblait bien connaître l'existence des Bijû, en fait, elle semblait en savoir bien plus sur eux que n'importe quel sage Youkai.

« Tu as parlé d'un « Père », d'après les souvenirs que j'ai vu, tu es apparu dans cette dimension, bien que j'en sache peu sur cela, comment pourrais-tu avoir un père dans ce cas ? », demande le jeune Youkai intrigué.

« Tu n'as probablement accès qu'aux souvenirs des neuf Bijû, cela explique que tu ne puisses rien savoir à propos de ma création, si cela t'intéresse, je peux te raconter, ta compagnie est toujours meilleure que celle de l'idiot rouge », dit-elle en pointant le dragon qui eut soudainement une veine palpitante sur sa tête géante.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, morveuse, si je le voulais je pourrais t'écraser comme un vulgaire moustique », rugit le grand dragon.

Le jeune Youkai émit un petit grognement, il avait eu envie de rire de cette altercation presque comique entre les deux dragons mais il n'en avait même pas la force, « J'aimerais bien connaître ton histoire, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas le temps de l'entendre ».

Ignorant toujours le dragon rouge qui commençait à s'énerver, elle répondit, « Bien, pour commencer je vais te parler de l'origine de ce monde alors », elle prend une petite inspiration et commença son récit, « Il y a très longtemps, toutes les dimensions de ce monde n'en formaient qu'une seule, à cette époque, il n'existait qu'un seul être, le plus puissant être que ce monde n'ait jamais connu, cette entité était un dragon noir avec dix queues, le Jûbi, cet être s'appelait Shinju, personne ne connaît son origine cependant même pas moi ».

« Attends tu veux dire qu'il existe une créature plus puissante que vous dans ce monde ? C'est impossible », l'interrompit Naruto un peu choqué, il était persuadé qu'Ophis et Grand Rouge étaient les créatures les plus puissantes de ce monde.

Ophis ne montra aucune contrariété à son intervention et répondit, « Effectivement, du moins il existait, à ce jour le Jûbi n'est plus de ce monde ou disons pas exactement ».

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? », l'interrogea Naruto toujours aussi faiblement qu'au début de la conversation, il lui fallait toute sa concentration pour arriver à parler correctement mais cela en valait la peine il en était sûr.

« Laisse-moi continuer mon récit et tu comprendras », répondit le Dieu Dragon sa voix toujours aussi inexpressive, mais Naruto comprit qu'elle voulait continuer son récit, il hocha la tête et le dragon reprit donc son histoire, « Père était une entité qui errait dans le vide de ce monde, grâce à son pouvoir il voulut créer un monde, le monde qu'il rêvait de créer était un monde habité de plusieurs races qui vivraient en harmonie, il commença par les planètes, les étoiles, les galaxies et tout les objets qui errent aujourd'hui dans l'espace de l'Univers, cependant l'usage de tant de pouvoir eut pour conséquence de fragmenter ce monde en plusieurs dimensions, ainsi naquirent l'Univers, le fossé dimensionnel et d'autres dimensions qui restèrent vide un certain temps », le dragon prit une petite pause essayant de savoir si le jeune Youkai l'écoutait toujours, ce qui était le cas.

Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, elle continua, « Après avoir créer tout cela, Père commença à créer la vie, c'est ainsi que j'ai été créée, après moi suivirent plusieurs autres dragons, après cela ce furent les Dieux qui naquirent et enfin les Humains, à ce moment-là toutes les créations de père vivaient encore en harmonie », raconta le dragon, puis Ophis fit une pause, son visage ne montrait aucune émotion mais Naruto le ressentait, le Dieu Dragon ressentait de la colère et… de la tristesse.

« Tu sais, si c'est trop difficile pour toi de raconter cela, tu n'as pas à le faire », lui souffla Naruto, « je ne veux pas te forcer à te remémorer de mauvais souvenirs », il venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'il vit alors pour la première fois une expression sur le visage du Dieu Dragon de l'Infini, elle était visiblement surprise qu'il ait pu deviner ses émotions sans qu'elles les expriment.

Puis aussi vite qu'elle avait prit cette expression de surprise, celle-ci disparut et Ophis reprit la parole, « Je vais bien, je ne devrais pas être surprise je suppose, ce doit être l'un des effets du Chakra de père qui coule en toi », le dragon s'interrompt à nouveau puis reprend, « Comme je le disais, à cette époque, les races créées par Père vivaient en paix mais ce fut de courte durée, les Dieux commencèrent à être avide de pouvoir et commencèrent à se battre entre eux pour acquérir du pouvoir entraînant avec eux les Humains croyant en eux, Père intervint et cela fut le début de la première guerre universelle que ce monde a connu, tout les Dieux se retournèrent contre Père, certains aidés par des humains cupides et avides de pouvoir comme les Dieux, seuls les Dragons sont restés fidèle à père, cette guerre fut violente mais notre victoire était inéluctable et la guerre a été à notre avantage, beaucoup de Dieux et d'humains perdirent la vie, quelques Dragons également », Ophis prit une nouvelle pause et vit Naruto toujours attentif à ce qu'elle disait, elle vit également Grand Rouge qui avait agrandi la barrière horizontale pour s'y allonger en attendant qu'elle finisse son récit.

Elle se retourna vers le Youkai blond et continua, « Pour agrandir leurs troupes, certains Dieux créèrent leur propre race, voilà comment sont nés les Anges, les Demi-Dieux, les Mages et autres races qui existent encore aujourd'hui, cela fit basculer la guerre, même si notre puissance brute était supérieure, les Dragons perdirent du terrain face au nombre d'adversaire toujours grandissant, pour contrer cela Père créa une autre race, les Youkai, avec votre race, la guerre s'équilibra et finit par pencher en notre faveur, nous allions gagner et répandre à nouveau la Paix mais les Dieux n'avaient pas usé tout leur atouts, ils ont finalement réussi à vaincre Père grâce à un art qu'ils avaient volé aux Youkai capturés », elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle voyait l'air de réalisation sur le visage du Youkai.

« L'art des Sceaux ? Ils ont fragmenté son âme, n'est-ce pas, d'où les neuf Bijû », comprit le jeune blond, en regardant Ophis pour avoir sa confirmation.

« En effet, ils ont réussi à détruire le corps de père et son esprit se sépara en neuf entités, les neufs Bijû, les Dieux pensant alors qu'ils avaient réussi à détruire définitivement Père se lancèrent à l'attaque, pour protéger les fragments de leur créateur les Youkai scellèrent chacune des neufs entités dans l'un des leur jusqu'au jour où ils pourraient faire renaître leur créateur, ils gardèrent cela secret des Dieux », le dragon fit une nouvelle pause et inspira à nouveau profondément, « La guerre continua longtemps mais aucun des deux camps ne prit l'avantage sur l'autre, les choses se calmèrent peu à peu, les Dieux étaient satisfait en pensant qu'après la mort de Père, plus personne ne pourrait les arrêter, la guerre s'arrêta après plusieurs siècles de bataille mais la rancune entre les deux camps était toujours présente », elle termina enfin son récit.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon peuple considère les Bijû comme des esprits sacrés, ils sont des parties de notre créateur, quand je pense que ces Dieux se prétendent bon, ça m'écœure », répond le Youkai, ses propres souvenirs refaisant surface, lui montrant ses amis et sa famille mourir sous la main des trois factions.

« Ton cœur est plein de ressentiment, de haine, de colère et de tristesse, c'est sans doute pourquoi le chakra de père réagit si bien au tien, je peux sentir que ton chakra et le sien se mélangent parfaitement », déclare Ophis.

« Mais je ne comprends pas, comment puis-je avoir l'énergie de Jûbi, je veux dire, je contient les neufs parties de son âme et de son énergie mais ce sont des entités à part entière maintenant, non ? », le blond demanda en essayant de comprendre.

« Cela serait le cas si ils étaient tous scellés dans des sceaux différents mais ce n'est pas le cas, ils sont tous scellés dans ce sceau sur ton ventre ce qui fait que leurs énergie se mélangent dans le sceau pour produire l'énergie de père, ensuite ce sceau est fait pour laisser filtrer une petite partie de l'énergie dans ton propre système de chakra, faisant ainsi se mélanger le tien et celui de Père, ce qui est vraiment étonnant c'est que le sceau ait réussi à tenir les neufs Bijû en même temps, cela ne devrait même pas être possible, ceux qui ont scellés l'un des Bijû en toi devaient être vraiment très forts avec l'art des Sceaux », bien que sa voix soit toujours monotone, Naruto pouvait toujours sentir la curiosité et l'intérêt du Dieu Dragon.

« Mes deux parent ont scellés le Kyûbi en moi quand j'étais petit après que ma mère l'ait porté pendant plusieurs centaines d'années, d'après ce que tout le monde disait à leur sujet, ils étaient les meilleurs Youkai dans ce domaine, de plus, le clan de ma mère, le clan Uzumaki était réputé pour son art des Sceaux particulièrement puissant », répondit honnêtement le Youkai.

« Je vois, c'est vraiment intéressant », répondit le Dieu Dragon encore plus curieuse qu'avant. Elle s'assit sur la barrière et commença à réfléchir.

« Dis-moi, je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton temps, mais pourrais-tu me dire comment s'est terminé la guerre sur Terre, quand j'ai été scellé ici, je me souviens que j'avais tué les quatre Satan et le Dieu Biblique est mort en me scellant, alors comment se sont terminés les évènements pour les trois factions », le blond regarda Ophis avec des yeux pleins d'espoir, il espérait au moins que ses actes quoique barbares aient au moins servi à rétablir la paix et à réaliser le rêve de ses ancêtres et de ses pairs tombés au combat.

« Hmm ? », le visage de fillette d'Ophis se releva de sa profonde réflexion et ses yeux clignèrent deux fois avant qu'elle ne réponde, « Eh bien, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, les trois factions avait signé un pacte de non-agression à cause du trop grand nombre de perte de la guerre, depuis il existe une certaine paix entre les trois factions bien qu'elle soit instable et qu'il existe encore de nombreux actes d'agression isolés mais non suffisant pour déclencher une nouvelle guerre, cependant la rancune est encore présente chez les trois factions », déclara Ophis, elle se releva alors et s'approcha du jeune Youkai, passant la barrière verticale comme si rien n'était là, elle leva sa main jusqu'à toucher son front, le blond ne pouvait rien dire, il était juste là, étonné de l'action du dragon, « Je ne voulais pas te forcer à me dire ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu en arrives à ta situation actuelle alors j'ai préféré lire dans tes pensées », dit-elle répondant à la question non-posée.

« Je vois, merci », répondit simplement le Youkai alors que les souvenirs faisaient couler quelques larmes sur ses joues.

« Bien, il semble que toi et moi ayons un rêve commun, même si mon objectif premier est de chasser ce teme de ma maison, j'ai moi aussi envie qu'une paix éternelle se rétablisse dans ce monde et pas seulement entre les trois factions, j'aimerais qu'une paix universelle puisse exister, malheureusement, pour sauver mes frères et sœurs Dragons, j'ai promis, il y a longtemps, de ne pas m'impliquer dans les affaires des Dieux et de les laisser faire ce qu'il leur plaît dans la dimension de la Terre, pourtant à chaque fois que je regarde dans leur dimension tout ce que je vois ce sont des guerres, à chaque fois qu'une guerre se termine une autre commence, cela ne finit jamais, le cycle de la haine ne se termine jamais et même si j'aimerais intervenir, je ne peux pas, mais peut-être que toi tu pourrais réaliser cela, réaliser mon rêve et celui de Père », termina le Dragon de l'Infini en regardant le jeune Youkai dans les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour faire cela, ce que j'ai fait est tout ce contre quoi je luttais auparavant, j'ai failli exterminer trois races juste par haine, comment pourrais-je me prétendre vouloir amener la paix après avoir fait tant de dégâts », répondit le blond alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage à la pensée de ses erreurs passées.

« Ce que tu as fait, c'est ramener la paix entre les trois factions, une paix instable certes, mais une paix tout de même, je ne dis pas que la manière de le faire était la meilleure, mais cela a marché dans un certain sens, il y a beaucoup de manière de ramener la paix, encore faut-il trouver la bonne façon de faire les choses, je suis sûr que tu es capable d'y parvenir, Père m'avait parlé d'une vision qu'il avait eu du futur, il disait que quelqu'un, un jour ramènerait la paix, une véritable paix, je pense que tu pourrais être cette personne, Naruto Uzumaki », explique Ophis de sa voix monotone contrastant avec l'intérêt qu'elle portait à la situation.

Naruto ne répondit pas, il réfléchissait aux mots du dragon, oui il voulait rétablir une véritable paix sur ce monde, il voulait le faire parce que c'était son rêve et celui de ses amis et de sa famille, oui il voulait le faire pour eux, pour honorer leur mémoire mais en avait-il réellement le droit, ce qu'il avait fait était tout aussi horrible que ce qu'avait fait les Dieux durant la première guerre contre Jûbi ou les chefs des trois factions durant la Grande Guerre. Pouvait-il réellement prétendre vouloir apporter la paix alors même que son cœur criait désespérément vengeance, c'était une décision si difficile pour lui. Peut-être pourrait-il répondre de ses actes en guidant l'ère de la paix sur le monde, et s'il devait sacrifier sa vie pour cela alors il le ferait, ce serait toujours mieux que de rester éternellement dans cet endroit en espérant que quelqu'un réalise ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrefois. Naruto prit finalement sa décision, il le ferait, il unirait toutes les races, c'était peut-être un rêve utopique pour beaucoup mais il avait la volonté de le faire, il le voulait de tout son cœur.

« Très bien, j'accepte de réaliser cela, je le ferais pour mes amis, je rétablirai la paix, une véritable paix », dit-il en esquissant un fin sourire alors qu'il mettait toutes ses forces dans ses paroles, montrant sa détermination.

« Bien », conclut Ophis en se dirigeant vers la barrière verticale, elle fit monter son niveau de puissance à un niveau tel que la barrière devint instable et d'un simple coup de la part du Dieu Dragon la barrière se brisa, elle fit de même avec les chaînes retenant le Youkai, son corps était libre de ses mouvement mais son manque d'énergie le fit tomber immédiatement sur la barrière horizontale qui tenait encore, cependant il était toujours couvert de sceaux, un nombre de six cents soixante-six sceaux recouvraient son corps l'empêchant d'accéder à la majorité de sa puissance, « je ne peux pas t'enlever ces sceaux, ils réduisent l'apport de Chakra de Père en toi et bloque le tien mais si je te les enlevais, ton corps ne supporterait probablement pas d'avoir à nouveau toute cette puissance et tu perdrais le contrôle à nouveau, tu vas devoir apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs et ce par toi-même, personne n'a eu la puissance que tu détiens avant toi, il te faudra donc t'entraîner et apprendre à te contrôler seul », termina Ophis en se reculant, laissant le Youkai récupérer lentement le peu d'énergie à laquelle il avait accès.

XxXxX

(Retour au temps présent)

La nuit est calme et paisible, sans bruit ou presque, la ville de Kuoh est plongée dans l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune, ici et là quelques animaux nocturnes chassent, fondant sur leurs proies en silence. Les seuls bruits brisant ce calme sont les cris étouffés par les cloisons provenant d'un bar encore ouvert malgré l'heure tardive et le claquement de chaussures sur le sol de la rue. Dans la pénombre, une silhouette marche en plein milieu de la rue vide avec un rythme lent et mesuré. La personne en question mesure un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, une taille bien supérieure à la moyenne pour un japonais, son visage ovale montre une peau bronzée, marquée de trois traits horizontaux sur chaque joues, ces marques ressemblent fort à des moustaches de félins. Brillants de curiosité, ses yeux bleu-océan sont beaux et profonds. En effet, la personne ne semble pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans mais son regard montre une sagesse et une expérience hors du commun. Le jeune homme porte des habits assez atypiques, sa tenue se compose d'un hakama orange sombre et d'un haut de kimono de combat noir au bords rouge attaché par une ceinture rouge, dans le dos de son kimono se trouvent deux mots en rouge sombre écrits en Kanji, « Bijû-Sennin », le tout est entouré d'un cercle rouge entouré de neuf magatama. Pour compléter son apparence il a deux wakizashi attachés à sa ceinture et des geta rouge aux pieds. Le jeune homme, de son nom, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, n'est pas un simple humain, il est un Youkai. Un ancien Youkai vivant depuis plusieurs centaines d'années.

Bien que de nos jours, la plupart des humains ne sont plus conscients du Monde Surnaturel, celui-ci existe bel et bien et les créatures qui le peuple son bien réelles même si elles sont considérées comme des légendes par le commun des Humains.

En effet, depuis la Grande Guerre, une guerre terrible opposant les trois factions bibliques, il avait été décidé d'un commun accord que les Humains, en tant que race la plus faible et la plus influençable, ne devait plus être impliqué dans le Surnaturel à moins que ceux-ci ne le découvrent eux-même et y participent de leur propre volonté à leurs risques et périls. Ainsi le terme de Monde Surnaturel fut attribué à l'ensemble des choses dans le Monde qui sont non-naturelles du point de vue des Humains.

Concernant Naruto, il est un Kitsune, un hybride entre humain et renard. Lorsque ses attributs ne sont pas cachés par un simple sort de dissimulation, Naruto possède des canines logues et acérés, pas comme celles d'un vampire mais plutôt comme celles d'un renard, les marques sur son visage deviennent de vraies moustaches de renard, il possède également des oreilles de renard aux poils dorés et aux extrémités rouges et enfin des queues, neuf au total, celles-ci sont le signe de sa puissance. Chez les Youkai, le nombre de queues est une indication de l'expérience et du niveau de l'individu. Néanmoins, il est très rare pour un Youkai d'atteindre le stade des neuf queues.

Naruto a caché ses attributs de Youkai, puisqu'il se trouve dans une ville remplie d'humains, il a caché ses attributs de Kitsune afin de paraître humain. Seules les traces de ses moustaches restent visibles mais cela n'est pas réellement dommageable puisque personne ne se douterait qu'en réalité il possède de vraies moustaches.

Le jeune homme continue son chemin, ne se souciant pas du temps qui passe. Après tout, le temps n'était plus vraiment un problème pour lui. Son visage ne montre que de la fatigue, son voyage a été long et épuisant, il a parcouru tout le Japon de Kyôto à Kuoh à pieds. Il aurait pu prendre des transports modernes, mais pour lui, rien ne vaut la vie dans la nature, se déplacer grâce aux arbres et dormir à la belle étoile, comme autrefois.

Dans ses yeux, on peut lire la curiosité du monde qui l'entoure. Cela fait plusieurs siècles depuis qu'il a été scellé dans le fossé dimensionnel et cela ne fait que quelques mois qu'il a été libéré. Depuis il a voyagé à travers le Japon. Malgré le temps passé depuis sa libération, il est encore émerveillé de l'évolution qu'a subi la Terre depuis son départ forcé. Les Humains ont créé beaucoup de choses depuis et il n'est encore qu'au début de ses découvertes, il en est certain.

Après être arrivés sur Terre, Naruto avait dû trouver un moyen de vivre, son argent ne comptait plus à cette époque et il lui fallut trouver un travail pour vivre, il avait essayé de demander à plusieurs Humains mais à chaque fois ils refusaient, disant qu'il était trop jeune et qu'il devrait aller à l'école. Alors il était allé chercher du côté des êtres surnaturels, prenant le pseudonyme de « Biju-Sennin », il entra en contact avec les différentes factions, prenant toujours soin d'utiliser une apparence différente afin de dissimuler le plus d'informations possible le concernant, ne laissant pour seul indice que son pseudonyme. Les factions bien que méfiantes envers lui, lui donnèrent du travail, principalement des contrats d'assassinats sur des traîtres ou des errants.

Naruto avait beaucoup voyagé durant ces quelques mois, utilisant de temps à autres des moyens de déplacement magiques pour se rendre dans d'autres pays pour ses missions. Depuis son retour, il s'était fait une petite réputation, et il en a profité, recueillant le maximum d'informations sur la situation actuelle dans le monde, les relations entre les factions, les nouvelles personnalités des différents factions, tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre comme informations, il le prenait, l'information est le pouvoir ultime, maîtriser l'information, c'est maîtriser le cours des évènements, c'était ce que lui avait appris son parrain et professeur, il y a longtemps. A cette époque, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela lui servirait autant.

Il n'avait pas abandonné son objectif de ramener la paix mais il n'était pas naïf, pour réaliser cela il faudrait du temps et s'il voulait convaincre les différentes factions de mettre en place une véritable paix, il lui faudrait de l'influence pour avoir une certaine crédibilité. Bien entendu, il aurait pu juste révéler qui il était vraiment, le simple fait que les factions se souviennent de sa puissance pourrait peut-être suffire à les effrayer pour les faire cesser tout conflit, mais il avait abandonné cette idée, s'il utilisait la peur pour régner et imposer la paix, il y aurait toujours des personnes pour contester cela.

Ainsi, il avait prit plusieurs mois pour réfléchir à comment réussir ce qui semblait si impossible, et il était clair pour lui que pour que la paix se mette en place, il faudrait que tout le monde en reconnaisse l'intérêt. Il lui faudrait convaincre tout le monde que la paix était meilleur que de se battre par intérêt personnel. Pour tout dire, Naruto ne savait toujours pas s'il en serait capable, ce rêve était peut-être irréalisable mais une chose était sûre pour lui, il continuerait à sa battre pour ce rêve et il ferait tout pour le réaliser.

Il avait accepté des contrats d'assassinats de la part de toute les factions, tout d'abord pour vivre mais aussi dans le but de se forger une nouvelle réputation, cela l'aiderait à avoir une certaine influence dans le Monde Surnaturel à long terme. De plus les personnes qu'il a été chargé d'exécuter étaient toutes des criminels et bien qu'il soit pour la paix cela n'empêchait pas Naruto de vouloir la Justice. Il fallait que les innocents et les faibles soient protégés des forts qui profitent de leur pouvoir et il s'assurerait de cela, après tout il est puissant et comme le disait son père : « Un grand pouvoir exige de grandes responsabilités ».

Naruto n'aimait pas tuer, cela faisait remonter de mauvais souvenirs, mais il avait reconnu lui-même la dangerosité de ses cibles car jusqu'à présent tout ceux qu'il avait exécuté s'était avéré être de mauvaises personnes, volant, violant, tuant par pure désir et plaisir. Ainsi même si le fait de tuer le faisait se sentir mal, il faisait une exception de ces personnes-là. Il acheva chacun de ses contrats, quel qu'il fut. Cela avait surpris les différentes factions car certains de ces contrats étaient difficiles à remplir mais il n'avait jamais répondu à leurs questions, se contentant de remplir les contrats et de repartir.

Même s'il travaillait pour des êtres surnaturels dont les trois factions qui étaient responsables de la mort de sa famille et de la Grande Guerre, Naruto était méfiant. Il avait obtenu assez d'informations pour savoir que la bataille où il était intervenu avait mis fin à la guerre et que depuis les trois factions étaient dans une paix très instable, certains actes hostiles isolés se produisant parfois et mettant en péril la fragile entente entre les factions. Naruto n'est pas du genre à détester une personne pour ce qu'elle est, alors même s'il a une certaine rancune envers les trois factions, il ne juge pas une personne par sa race mais par ses propres actions. Depuis qu'il était de retour, il avait rencontré beaucoup d'êtres surnaturels et parmi tout ceux qu'il avait rencontré seuls les plus jeunes et les plus sages, c'est-à-dire une poignée, n'avait aucun ressentiment envers les autres factions. Il avait rencontré plusieurs des anciens combattants de la guerre et heureusement pour lui, il était déguisé grâce à une illusion, sinon il aurait sûrement été attaqué car il avait reconnu certains des visages qu'il avait vu durant la bataille finale. Contrairement à eux, il se souvenait très bien de la bataille car depuis qu'il avait été scellé, il n'avait pas eu d'autres souvenirs à repenser que cette bataille alors qu'eux, avait vécu une longue vie depuis la guerre. Toutefois, il n'avait pas pris le risque de prendre sa véritable apparence car il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que son massacre avait suffisamment marqué leurs esprits pour s'en souvenir.

Il est maintenant à Kuoh pour plusieurs contrats, cette ville a l'air d'attirer l'attention de beaucoup d'être surnaturels, peut-être à cause du fait que cet endroit était le lieu où, des centaines d'années plus tôt, a eu lieu l'ultime bataille de la Grande Guerre, ce n'était pas un fait que Naruto apprécie, cet endroit, même si transformé fait remonter en lui de mauvais souvenirs.

Le premier de ses contrats dans cette ville, lui a été donné par un Ange Déchu haut placé, du nom de Kokabiel, une personne que Naruto n'apprécie pas mais il a tout de même accepté, il sait que le Déchu manigance quelque chose et cela ne lui plaît pas, il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux le garder à l'œil. La mission elle-même n'était pas dure, il lui a demandé de se débarrasser de trois Anges Déchus qui d'après le Déchu sont des renégats. De plus, il lui a demandé de ramener le quatrième Déchus vivant afin qu'il puisse être interrogé. Cependant, Naruto l'a senti durant la conversation, le Déchu ne lui a pas tout dit.

Jusqu'ici, Naruto avait exécuté tous les contrats sans discuter puisque ceux-là n'avaient pas d'incidence sur la paix actuelle et que les cibles l'avaient mérité, toutefois Naruto ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y a plus au contrat donné par ce Déchu et si celui-ci devait engendrer de nouveaux conflits, Naruto préfère être présent pour l'empêcher.

Les autres contrats qu'il a reçu étaient moins importants, une simple chasse à plusieurs groupes de Diables Errants et quelques Errants solitaires. Ces contrats-là venaient des Quatre Satan actuels. Naruto n'a pas rencontré les nouveaux Satan mais avec les quelques informations qu'il a recueilli, il peut dire que ceux-ci ne cherchent pas à renouveler la guerre.

Durant les mois passés, il s'est aussi intéressé aux meneurs des deux autres factions. Tout d'abord, Azazel, chef des Anges Déchus, est en fait un pacifiste, il avait participé à la guerre plus par obligation que par choix. Ensuite, il y a l'Archange Michael dirigeant les autres Anges avec ses frères et sœurs Archanges, là encore, le groupe d'Archanges ne semble pas chercher une autre guerre. Naruto est plutôt satisfait, même s'il se déteste pour le carnage qu'il a causé lors de la dernière bataille, ce qu'a dit Ophis à son propos est vrai, il a réussi à ramener une certaine paix avec ses actions, une paix fragile certes, mais une paix tout de même, d'autant plus qu'au fil du temps les tensions se sont un tant soit peu apaisées, alors oui, Naruto peut dire qu'il est plutôt content du résultat et un peu plus proche de son objectif.

Mais nous nous égarons, revenons un peu au présent. En continuant à marcher, le blond est arrivé dans un grand parc, au milieu de plusieurs immeubles. Il s'arrête proche de la fontaine présente au milieu du parc et observe les alentours, tout est calme, pas un son ne vient briser le silence ici, le blond se permet un sourire satisfait, « _Eh bien, je suis arrivé à destination, ici je devrais être tranquille pour ce soir, je verrais demain pour faire quelque chose de plus confortable, cela dit je me demande pourquoi les Satan m'ont donné ces contrats sur ces Démons __E__rrants tout en sachant que des Diables sont déjà responsables de cette ville, __p__ourtant ce ne sont pas des contrats très difficile, même des Diables inexpérimentés de haut rang devraient pouvoir s'en occuper, oh et puis je m'inquiètes trop, je vais juste les faire et on verra bien ce qui se passera, il faudra cependant que je fasse attention à ces Anges Déchus, je vais d'abord les observer et je déciderais après de ce qu'il faut faire __pour eux._ », pense le Youkai tout en regardant autour de lui pour trouver un arbre assez confortable pour dormir.

En effet, d'après les informations qu'il a pu recueillir, Naruto sait que la ville est dirigée par au moins un Diable, cependant ce qu'il ignore, c'est que la ville de Kuoh est dirigée par les héritières des familles Gremory et Sitri, deux familles des soixante-douze piliers, deux des maisons de Diables de sang-pur. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ces deux jeunes Diables sont aussi les sœurs de deux des Satan, Rias Gremory est en fait la sœur de Sirzechs Lucifer, anciennement Sirzechs Gremory et Sona Sitri est la sœur cadette de Serafall Léviathan, anciennement Serafall Sitri. Cela étant dit, heureusement pour Naruto, les deux héritières sont encore de jeunes Diables et n'ont jamais entendu parler de Naruto autre que dans des légendes racontées par certains vieux Diables qui le font surtout pour effrayer les jeunes.

Le blond se dirige finalement vers un grand arbre proche de la fontaine et y grimpe d'un simple saut, là au milieu des feuillages, il trouve une belle branche, « _Ce sera parfait pour ce soir, je verrais à me faire quelque chose de plus confortable demain, je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer, les jours prochains seront sûrement __intéressants_ ». Finalement le Kitsune s'installe sur sa branche et s'endort rapidement. La barrière placée par le Dieu Biblique avait fait en sorte qu'il reste éveillé afin que sa fatigue soit telle qu'il ne puisse pas essayer de briser ses chaînes. Cela avait fonctionné plutôt bien et c'est pourquoi même après plusieurs mois depuis sa libération, il devait encore beaucoup se reposer pour rattraper les siècles de sommeil manquant.

XxXxX

Le lendemain matin, aux environ de dix heures, alors que les oiseaux chantent et que le bruit venant des rues voisines se propagent jusque dans le parc, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'éveille, il se redresse de sa position allongée et s'étire, il regarde autour de lui pour ne voir personne, il descend de sa branche en sautant directement au sol, «Ah, j'ai bien dormi », s'exclame le jeune homme, « Cel_a fait longtemps que je voulais dormir aussi tard, mais même si j'aimerais rester à dormir j'ai des choses à faire, je serais sûrement obligé d'aller à l'école pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, cela me laisse quelques jours pour m'établir. _», un sourire se forme sur son visage et il commence à se diriger vers la rue la plus proche. Quand il arrive sur le trottoir, il se rend compte des regards étranges que les gens lui lancent, il se gratte quelques secondes l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise, avant que la réalisation se fasse dans sa tête, « _Mais quel idiot, avec tout ça, je n'ai pas changé de vêtements, tu m'étonnes qu'ils me regardent comme ça, je dois passer pour un fou, même si j'adore ma tenue, je vais la changer pour le moment, __j'ai__ oublié à quel point il est difficile de vivre en communauté _», pense-t-il en tournant dans une ruelle sombre, il sort un rouleau de parchemin, le déroule et après avoir vérifié qu'il est bien seul, tape sa paume sur une des écritures du parchemin, un nuage de fumée apparaît puis se résorbe laissant dans la main de Naruto, de nouveaux vêtements, des chaussures noires, une chemise orange et un pantalon noir tout ceci complété d'une veste noire. Après s'être rapidement changé à l'abri des regards, il range ses anciens vêtements et ses armes dans le même parchemin, il referme celui-ci et le range avant de sortir de nouveau dans la rue, passant désormais inaperçu ou du moins, pas mal perçu.

Se baladant dans les rues, Naruto profite de sa liberté nouvellement retrouvée en visitant la ville de Kuoh, il passe d'une rue à l'autre prenant des points de repère et repérant les magasins où il pourrait acheter à manger, c'est là, qu'il s'est rendu compte de quelques chose, avec ses contrats, Naruto est payé directement en nourriture, logement et parfois objets de valeurs, car les êtres surnaturels ne commercent que par l'échange de ressources mais maintenant qu'il est dans une ville humaine pour un certain temps, il n'a pas l'argent adapté pour pouvoir vivre. Naruto se gratte la tête pour trouver une idée, quand un grand sourire se peint sur son visage, si personne ne veut l'embaucher alors il se créera lui-même son propre emploi.

Il se dirigea en premier vers une boutique de bijoux, la première étape de son plan pour générer du revenu est de vendre tout les objets de valeur qu'il a obtenu grâce à ses contrats. Grâce à cela, il obtient rapidement une somme assez conséquente, suffisante pour son petit projet, puis il continue alors à parcourir les magasins pendant plusieurs heures.

XxXxX

(Deux jours plus tard, Académie Kuoh)

A l'académie Kuoh, une école prestigieuse précédemment réservée aux filles et récemment devenue mixte, les élèves sont presque tous des élèves de bonnes familles, en effet, cette école est l'une des plus prestigieuses du Japon et par conséquent son prix est aussi assez élevé. Actuellement, il est une heure de l'après-midi et les élèves reviennent de leur pause déjeuner, la plupart des élèves ont mangé à la cafétéria de l'école, d'autre ont apporté leur propre repas, pour les autres, ils sont partis acheter quelque chose à manger dans un magasin à proximité ou ont mangé dans un restaurant. C'est une pause déjeuner comme les autres à l'académie Kuoh.

Pourtant ce jour-là plusieurs élèves ont découvert un nouvel endroit où passer leur pause repas. La veille, ces élèves ont trouvé un prospectus dans leur boîte au lettres, leur demandant de venir goûter aux ramens d'un nouveau petit restaurant situé dans le parc de Kuoh, un restaurant appelé : Uzu Ramens. Intrigués ces élèves sont allés voir ce nouveau restaurant et ce qu'il ont vu les a plus que surpris. Un petit cabanon en bois, situé à quelques mètres de la fontaine au milieu du parc, à l'intérieur du cabanon, une seule personne, un garçon de leur âge servait quelques client, eux aussi venus essayer le nouveau magasin. Même s'ils ont été surpris par un magasin aussi atypique, ils ont goûté la nourriture préparé par le gérant, ils n'en sont pas revenus déçu.

Dès leur retour, ces élèves ont commencé à en parler à leurs amis, qui eux-même en parlèrent autour d'eux, en quelques minutes, le mot est passé dans toute l'académie. Atteignant également les oreilles d'une certaine étudiante aux cheveux rouges qui se dirige vers le bâtiment principal de l'académie.

XxXxX

Pendant ce temps, dans le Bureau du Conseil Étudiant, assise à sa chaise, derrière un grand bureau en bois de chêne, Souna Shitori, la Présidente du Conseil des Étudiants semble attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Souna est une jeune fille de dix-sept ans aux cheveux noirs coupés court et au carré avec une frange lui tombant sur le devant, ses yeux violets sont couverts par des lunettes rouges posées sur son nez fin, elle possède une silhouette agréable aux courbes moyennes et harmonieuses avec le reste de son corps. Elle est habillée de l'uniforme féminin de l'Académie Kuoh, une jupe magenta aux bords blancs, une chemise blanche avec un corset noir et une cape d'épaule de la même couleur. Devant elle, sur le bureau se trouve un échiquier, prêt pour une partie. Après encore quelques minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvre et une jeune fille de dix-sept ans rentre dans la pièce, elle mesure environ un mètre soixante-dix, elle est d'une grande beauté, son corps élancé possède des courbes généreuses et bien placées, sa peau laiteuse contraste avec ses cheveux d'un rouge cramoisi qui eux-mêmes contraste avec ses beaux yeux bleus-verdâtre, elle porte son uniforme d'étudiante en plus de cela à ses pieds se trouvent des chaussettes blanches courtes et des chaussures de ville marron.

Malgré les apparences, les deux filles ne sont pas des humaines. En effet, que ce soit la beauté aux cheveux rouge, de son nom Rias Gremory ou la Présidente aux cheveux noirs, de son véritable nom, Sona Sitri, toutes deux sont des Diables et pas des moindres, les deux filles sont les héritières de leurs familles respectives et en tant que tel, elles sont des Diables de sang pur et de haute classe. Actuellement, les deux cachent leurs attributs de Diable pour éviter de se faire repérer par les Humains. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que deux nobles du Monde Souterrain, l'endroit où vivent les Diables, font dans le monde des humains, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, en ce qui concerne Rias Gremory, à ses seize ans, elle en avait eu assez d'être toujours vu comme « l'héritière des Gremory » ou encore comme « la petite sœur d'un des grand Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer », alors pour échapper à cela, elle avait décidé d'aller vivre dans le monde des humains pour y faire ses études, de plus, c'était l'occasion d'échapper à son plus grand cauchemar depuis des années. Riser Phenex, l'un des héritiers de la famille Phenex, l'une des famille des soixante-douze piliers, mais il est aussi le fiancé de Rias depuis que les parents de Riser et ceux de Rias ont conclu un contrat de mariage arrangé entre Riser et Rias plusieurs années auparavant.

Pour Sona sa raison est assez similaire à celle de Rias, elle voulait échapper à quelque chose, la différence est que ce n'est pas de son titre d'héritière qu'elle voulait fuir mais de sa sœur, également l'un des quatre Satan et surtout l'une des plus grande siscon de tout les temps. Sona aimait sa sœur mais son attitude enfantine et son manque de sérieux est quelque chose que Sona déteste au plus haut point, alors pour échapper à sa sœur, elle avait décidé de venir à Kuoh avec Rias afin de pouvoir vivre son adolescence tranquillement tout en cherchant des membres pour sa pairie, ce n'était pas ses seules raisons d'être ici, mais les autres étaient connus que d'elle et de ses très proche amis.

Une pairie, c'est un groupe de Diables dirigé par un Diable de haute classe, c'est un système qui a été mis en place suite à la Grande Guerre, la population des Diables ayant été très réduite lors de la Grande Guerre et de la guerre civile du Monde Souterrain qui la suivit, un Diable, Ajuka Belzébuth, l'un des Satan, inventa un système, le système des Pièces Diaboliques, c'est en fait un ensemble de pièces d'échecs magiques, comprenant un Roi, une Reine, deux Évêque, deux Cavalier, deux Tour et huit Pion, la pièce du Roi est toujours détenu par le propriétaire de la pairie qui peut utiliser chacune des autres pièces pour réincarner un être en Diable. Le nouveau Diable ainsi réincarné commence à l'échelle la plus basse, les Diables de basse classe. Chaque Diable, réincarné ou non, a la possibilité d'évoluer dans l'échelle sociale jusqu'à atteindre la grande classe et ainsi obtenir à son tour un ensemble de Pièces Diaboliques.

Sona et Rias, des Diables de sang pur, nées en tant que Diables, ont automatiquement reçu un ensemble de Pièces Diabolique indépendamment de leur expérience. En effet, n'importe quel Diable de sang pur est reconnu comme étant de grande classe. Et c'est pourquoi, les deux héritières, en plus de leurs raisons personnelles pour venir dans le monde des humains, ont aussi l'intention de rechercher des membres pour leurs pairies.

Les deux filles s'observent en silence pendant que la nouvelle arrivante s'avance jusqu'au bureau et s'assoit sur la chaise en face de celle de Sona. Sans un mot, la partie commence et après quelques coups, la conversation s'engage : « Alors Rias, où en es-tu de ta surveillance de Hyodou-san ? », interroge la Présidente en déplaçant l'un de ses cavaliers.

« Hmm, eh bien Koneko-chan le suit depuis une semaine déjà et elle m'a appris qu'elle a senti quelque chose provenant d'Issei, je suis maintenant persuadée qu'il possède un Sacred Gear », répond la rousse avec un grand sourire tout en déplaçant un pion.

« Je vois, alors vas-tu le prendre dans ta pairie ? », questionne la jeune Sitri, en déplaçant une autre pièce en regardant son amie attendant sa réponse.

« Je ne sais pas encore, j'aimerais quand même confirmer le type de Sacred Gear qu'il a en lui, je vais attendre encore une semaine pour être sûre puis j'aviserais, mais il semble que Issei ait été approché par un Ange Déchu assez récemment, cela prouve qu'il y a quelque chose chez Issei qui doit les intéresser », répond la rousse en jouant une autre pièce.

« Je comprends, au fait, j'ai reçu de la part de Lucifer-sama une demande de mission, il veut que l'on se débarrasse de quelques Diables Errants dans les environs, veux-tu t'occuper de la moitié d'entre eux ? », demande la jeune Sitri en déplaçant une pièce.

« Oui bien sûr, cela fera un excellent entraînement pour ma pairie, merci Sona », lui sourit Rias, « Sinon as-tu entendu les rumeurs qui commencent à circuler dans l'académie depuis ce midi ? », demande avec curiosité la rousse.

« Non, tu sais très bien que je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à ce genre de chose, qu'y-a-t'il d'intéressant ? », demande l'héritière Sitri.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer ça comme étant intéressant, mais il paraît qu'un restaurant de ramen vient d'ouvrir à côté de l'académie ce midi », répond la rousse en jouant.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive », répond Sona peu intéressée par cela.

« D'après ce qu'il se dit, le gérant est un garçon de notre âge que personne n'a jamais vu avant en ville, de plus, son restaurant n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit cabanon au milieu du parc de Kuoh qui n'était pas là il y a deux jours », explique Rias, son explication attira la curiosité de Sona, surtout par le fait, qu'il est normalement interdit de construire un magasin dans le parc.

« Même si ça paraît banal, c'est vrai que c'est assez étrange mais il doit y avoir une explication », répond Sona, « je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement important de toute façon ».

« Tu as raison, mais le fait que ce soit un humain de 17 ans qui tient ce restaurant est le plus étrange, il est pourtant interdit de travailler jusqu'à la majorité non ? », demande Rias tentant de se souvenir des lois humaines.

« Oui, c'est vrai, d'ailleurs cette personne devrait être à l'école si elle n'est pas majeure », répond Sona de plus en plus intriguée, bien que ce soit un évènement banal, les différents petits détails attisent sa curiosité, pas qu'elle s'attende à quelque chose de surnaturel derrière tout ça mais ça reste étrange.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller y faire un tour, ce soir », dit Rias avec un sourire sachant que la curiosité de son amie a été piquée au vif comme la sienne lorsqu'elle a entendu parler de cela, « ça pourrait être l'occasion de réunir nos deux pairies et de passer une agréable soirée tous ensemble ».

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous pouvons, ce soir, nous n'avons rien à faire de toute façon, je m'occuperais de ma part des Diables Errants demain soir », répond la Sitri.

« Je ferais de même, bien, alors nous irons vers 19 heures, ça te va ? », demande la rousse.

« D'accord », répond simplement Sona puis en bougeant une dernière pièce elle fait comprendre sa victoire, « échec et mat Rias ».

Rias regarde l'échiquier et soupire, ce n'est pas réellement étonnant pour elle de se faire battre aux échecs par son amie. Sona est l'une des meilleure joueuse qu'elle ait vu. « Bien joué Sona, comme toujours, je réussirais à gagner un jour », sourit Rias, après tout, outre le fait qu'elles soient amies, Rias et Sona sont aussi des rivales et Rias est déterminée à gagner contre son amie.

Rias se lève et salut son amie avant de tourner les talons et de partir, la soirée pourrait être intéressante, on ne sait jamais.

* * *

Eh bien voilà la fin du premier chapitre alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos retour avec impatience en espérant que ça vous plait toujours, si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas à les poster dans les commentaires.

Je recherche également un traducteur pour eh bien traduire cette fic en anglais, s'il y a un volontaire parmi vous, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre


	3. Chapter 2 : Ramens et Massacre nocturne

Yo tout le monde, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 2 de cette histoire.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture.

* * *

Naruto : Yôkai-Akuma-Sennin

Chapitre 2 : Mystères et massacre nocturne.

La soirée est arrivée à Kuoh, à dix-neuf heures précises, un groupe de douze personnes se trouve devant un petit bâtiment fait uniquement de bois, l'architecture de la petite structure est à la fois simple et élégante, le bâtiment est surélevé de quelques centimètres par rapport au sol, un petit escalier de cinq marche permet d'atteindre la double porte d'entrée. Les murs sont faits de planches de bois soigneusement coupées et disposées afin qu'il n'y ait aucun trou dans les façades. Le toit est d'un style japonais mais est fait de bois qui a été sculpté pour reprendre la forme d'un toit de style japonais. Sur la devanture du bâtiment, dirigée vers le sentier du parc, il est un grand écriteau en bois blanc avec une écriture en gros caractères peints en orange, rouge et noir.

« Bienvenue à Uzu Ramens », lit l'une des personnes devant le bâtiment, « C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Eh bien, pour un travail fait en seulement deux jour, c'est plutôt bien fait », ajoute une autre personne.

« Et si nous rentrions plutôt que d'attendre à l'extérieur », réponds une troisième voix.

Le petit groupe de personne monte les marches et passe la double porte pour entrer dans le petit restaurant de ramen dont ils avaient tant entendu parler à leur école le jour même. Ces douze personnes sont en fait les deux groupe de Diables de l'Académie Kuoh. Les deux chefs de ces groupes, Rias Gremory et Sona Sitri, ont décidé de rassembler leurs pairies pour passer la soirée ensemble et accessoirement satisfaire leur curiosité à propos d'un certain gérant de magasin mineur. Ces derniers temps, les deux pairies ont eu beaucoup de travail, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passer du temps tous ensemble, pour autant, ce n'était pas non plus la première fois. Rias et Sona étant des amis d'enfance et les deux ayant eu certaines de leurs pièces assez tôt après l'obtention de leur set de pièce, il était déjà arrivés que les deux pairie se réunissent.

Ainsi tout ces diables se connaissent déjà plus ou moins bien, pour les membres des deux pairies, il s'agissait d'un simple repas entre amis, ils sont loin de se douter que leurs Rois ont une raison, si futile soit-elle, de venir dans ce restaurant précisément. Oh bien sûr, Rias et Sona ne s'attendent pas à grande chose de cet endroit, c'est juste leur curiosité qui les poussait à venir voir ce qu'il retourne de ces rumeurs entendues plus tôt dans la journée. C'est aussi un assez bon prétexte pour annuler leurs devoirs de Diable pour une soirée et prendre une petite pause, après tout, elles sont aussi des adolescentes et ont besoin de temps libre, loin des contraintes des Diables.

Quand les douze Diables sont tous entrés dans le petit restaurant, ils découvrent un intérieur à l'image de l'extérieur, très simple, juste un peu décoré, des tapisseries brodées représentant de grandes créatures, des animaux géants et étranges. Les Diables en comptent neuf au total, un tanuki, un chat, une tortue, un gorille, un cheval, une limace, un insecte, un taureau avec des tentacules de poulpe et un renard. Ces tapisseries ornent les murs, chaque créature est représentée de façon précise et détaillée rendant le tout agréable à regarder. Le bois à l'intérieur est peint en orange, une couleur qui n'est pas facile à mettre en valeur, pourtant dans cet endroit, elle semble s'incorporer parfaitement dans l'endroit, rendant l'atmosphère chaleureuse et agréable.

De petites statues en bois peintes représentant les mêmes créatures se trouvent sur les tables. Il y a environ une dizaine de table dans la petite salle avec un comptoir au fond et une petite cuisine juste derrière.

Le restaurant semble déjà avoir quelques clients et l'un d'entre eux attire l'attention des Diables, particulièrement celle de Rias. Il s'agit d'Issei Hyoudou, un humain plus que moyen, ni grand, ni petit, ni gros, ni maigre, il a un corps moyen d'un garçon de seize ans. Ses cheveux bruns sont peu coiffés et quelques mèches lui tombent devant les yeux de couleur marron. Il est l'archétype de l'adolescent japonais moyen. Le garçon ne semble pas encore avoir apperçu le groupe qui vient d'entrer, trop occupé à discuter avec ses deux amis, deux étudiants de la Kuoh Academy.

Rias observe un petit moment le garçon, repensant à la raison pour laquelle elle s'est intéressée au garçon. Pendant des semaines, depuis la rentrée et l'ouverture de l'école aux garçon, elle avait observé discrètement autant d'étudiant qu'elle pouvait, essayant de détecter si l'un d'entre eux possédait un certain potentiel pour rejoindre sa pairie. Elle s'est intéressé à Issei une semaine plus tôt, elle l'avait remarqué, il émettait une aura étrange dont elle ne pouvait pas trouver la provenance. Rapidement, elle a mis l'un des membres de sa pairie en surveillance du garçon, et d'après ses renseignements, il ne sait rien du Monde Surnaturel ni du pouvoir qu'il semble contenir. Cependant, elle ne l'a pas encore recruté car elle voulait confirmer le genre de pouvoir que possède Issei. Elle en est certaine, il possède un Sacred Gear, mais lequel ?

Les Sacred Gear sont des artefacts donnés par le Dieu biblique à certains humains et demi-humains, leurs conférant des capacités spéciales plus ou moins puissantes. Bien entendu, les Diables réincarnés, s'ils sont en partie Humains lors de leur réincarnation et qu'ils possèdent un Sacred Gear, conservent leurs pouvoirs et c'est pourquoi ces artefacts sont si convoités par les membres des trois factions. Un Humain avec un pouvoir latent plus élevé que la moyenne et possédant des capacités qui, parfois, peuvent dépasser la puissance des plus puissants Diables est un parfait ajout à la race des Diables en tant que membre d'une pairie.

De plus d'après certaines rumeurs, les treize plus puissants Sacred Gear, aussi appelés treize Longinus, sont si puissants qu'ils peuvent tuer un Dieu à condition que le porteur dudit Longinus soit assez entraîné et que son pouvoir soit à son plus haut niveau de puissance.

Celui d'Issei semble être assez puissant, peut-être l'un des Longinus, ce serait une chance pour elle qui recherche justement de puissants membres pour sa pairie. Oui, Rias s'intéresse à Hyoudou Issei mais principalement pour son Sacred Gear qui peut être potentiellement l'un des plus puissants existant. Rias finit toutefois par détourner son regard du garçon, pour ce soir, elle n'est pas là pour s'occuper de lui mais pour passer une soirée avec ses amis et aussi satisfaire sa curiosité.

Le groupe de Diable s'approche d'un petit groupe de tables vides et les rapprochent afin qu'ils puissent tous s'asseoir ensemble. Cependant avant qu'ils ne puissent finir, un groupe de cinq hommes, tous d'une vingtaine d'années, s'approche et commence à entourer les épaules des filles avec leurs bras.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, que font de si jolies filles avec de si pathétiques garçons, venez plutôt avec nous à notre table, nous allons bien nous occuper de vous », dit le premier.

« Sans façon, merci », répond la rousse en dégageant le bras de l'homme de son épaule et en lui souriant effrontément et avec un air de moquerie sur le visage.

« Je ne pense pas avoir dit que vous pouviez refuser », reprit l'homme en attrapant le poignet de Rias, elle fronce les sourcils, c'est là qu'elle remarque Koneko qui s'interpose entre le jeune homme et elle. Le garçon rigole et sans avertir donne un coup de pied à Koneko, l'homme n'était pas particulièrement puissant mais la surprise de la jeune fille eut pour effet que sa défense ne se lève pas aussi rapidement qu'elle le devait. La petite fille est alors envoyée voler en direction du comptoir. Elle ferme les yeux, prête à recevoir le choc, de toute façon, cela ne lui fera que peu de dégâts, elle est une Tour, la pièce la plus résistante d'une pairie.

La pièce se tut après l'action du garçon et le temps semble ralentir, tout le monde regarde, impuissant, la fille voler en direction du comptoir quand soudainement sa course dans les airs s'arrête. Pourtant Koneko n'a pas senti le contact de son dos avec le bois du comptoir. Elle ouvre les yeux et se rend compte qu'elle se trouve encore en l'air, tenu pas deux mains puissantes au niveau de ses hanches. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule la jeune fille voit un jeune homme de bonne taille aux cheveux blonds qui lui sourit amicalement. Il la repose doucement au sol.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Neko-chan ? », demande le garçon en mettant une main sur sa chevelure et en s'abaissant à sa hauteur pour vérifier qu'elle n'a rien.

Koneko hoche la tête positivement. Le blond la fixe quelques seconde pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a rien puis se relève et dépasse Koneko en s'approchant du groupe de Diables entouré des cinq garçons. Il s'arrête à un mètre d'eux et parle à nouveau, « Messieurs, je vais vous demander de sortir immédiatement de mon restaurant ».

« Gamin, je te conseille de te mêler de tes affaires sinon tu vas le regretter », s'exclame l'un des hommes avec un sourire menaçant.

« Cela veut dire non, je suppose, c'est vraiment bête parce que je ne pense pas avoir dit que vous pouviez refuser », sourit le blond en faisant un pas en avant, il s'adresse au groupe de victimes, « Je vous prie de m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée, prenez place à votre table, je suis à vous dans quelques secondes, ce ne sera pas long », le blond fait une petite courbette en signe d'excuse puis leur indique les tables où ils comptaient s'installer.

« Pour qui tu te prends, petit bâtard », grogne un autre des homme, « On va te faire ta fête ».

Dans le groupe de Diables, les membres des deux pairies regardent leurs Rois attendant leurs instructions sur ce qu'il faut faire concernant la situation actuelle. Akeno Himejima dit doucement à Rias, « Buchou, on s'occupe d'eux, j'ai tant envie de les entendre gémir de douleur, oh j'aimerais tant les entendre m'implorer de les laisser partir », une petite rougeur se propage sur son visage à ses mots, faisant tressaillir la plupart des Diables.

Rias commence à répondre, « Eh bien, étant donné leur comportement, tu peux faire ce que tu veux d'eux Akeno », cependant à la fin de sa phrase Rias voit son amie d'enfance, Sona, lui donner un regard désapprobateur puis elle voit quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans ses yeux, une grande curiosité. Rias n'est pas du tout habitué à un tel regard de la part de Sona, une fille qui d'habitude reste toujours calme et qui connaît beaucoup de choses, si bien que très peu de choses peuvent la surprendre ou l'intrigué, pourtant cette fois, la jeune Sitri semble intéressé par la scène, finalement celle-ci émet une suggestion, « Rias, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'aimerais voir ce garçon se battre, d'après sa posture, il semble s'y connaître en combat ».

A ce moment-là tout les Diables suivent son regard pointant directement sur le grand blond qui fait face aux cinq garçons qui se sont avancés pour tenter d'intimider le garçon, ce qui ne marche absolument pas. Durant ce temps, Koneko les a rejoints. Finalement, Rias accepte la requête de son amie et le petit groupe se dirige vers leurs tables et s'installent tranquillement en continuant d'observer l'altercation.

Le blond, voyant que ses clients se sont finalement assis, fait simplement craquer ses articulations de doigt, s'étire rapidement et se remet en position de combat, un bras en garde et l'autre plié au niveau de sa taille, ses deux poings sont fermés et prêts à être utilisé. Les cinq hommes énervés par son attitude, lui sautent tous dessus le poing en avant. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les cinq hommes sont à terre, battus, la figure ensanglantée, certains os cassés. Il attrape les cinq jeunes gens par le col de leur haut et les traîne dehors, il les lâche en bas des escaliers et leur dit d'un ton sévère, « C'est la dernière fois que je vous revois dans ce parc, j'espère que je suis clair, la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi indulgent ».

A peine ont-ils atterri sur l'herbe du parc que les cinq délinquants s'enfuient à grandes enjambées, profondément choqués de la dérouillée qu'ils viennent de prendre par une seule personne.

Revenant dans le restaurant, le blond se dirige vers le comptoir pour y prendre un petit calepin et un crayon, il se dirige ensuite vers la table où siègent les douze personnes qui viennent juste d'arriver, il se place sur le côté de la table et observe les arrivants puis leur adresse un petit sourire d'excuse, « Je suis encore désolé pour ce désagrément, pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre le premier bol », dit-il avec un grand sourire, « Au fait, je suis Naruto, Namikaze Naruto, enchanté de vous rencontrer, alors que voulez-vous manger ?».

La première personne a répondre est la jeune fille que Naruto a rattrapé de son vol plané plus tôt. Elle a l'apparence d'une adolescente de quatorze ou quinze ans, elle est assez petite de taille, environ un mètre quarante,.Ses cheveux sont coupés courts en forme de bob à l'arrière, avec deux mèches encadrant son visage jusqu'à ses épaules et plusieurs franges lâches lui tombant sur le front. Deux barrettes en forme de tête de chat noir retiennent ses cheveux sur chaque côté de sa tête. Le visage de la jeune fille possède des traits délicats et inexpressifs, en ce sens, elle rappelle un peu Ophis à Naruto. Ses bras et ses jambes sont fins mais possèdent des muscles toniques. Son corps possèdent des courbes harmonieuses bien que petites par rapport à celles des autres filles présentes dans le groupe, sa poitrine est un petit bonnet B, elle a un ventre tonique et une taille fine. Comme vêtements la fille porte une jupe rouge aux accents blancs arrivant à la moitié de ses cuisses, probablement la jupe de son école puisque les autres filles présentes ont la même. Son haut se compose d'une simple chemise blanche à manches longues. « Bonjour, Namikaze-san, je suis Koneko Toujo, je vous remercies de m'avoir aidé plus tôt, je prendrais un bol de ramen miso », la petite fille dit tout cela d'un ton monotone et Naruto ne voit aucune émotion sur son visage, pourtant, grâce à sa capacité à ressentir les émotions des autres, Naruto peut dire qu'elle est reconnaissante de son intervention. Il hoche la tête en notant sa commande, puis regarde la personne suivante.

Sur la droite de Koneko qui se trouve en bout de table du côté gauche se trouve une jeune femme d'environ dix-sept ans. Elle est assez grande, s'élevant à un peu plus d'un mètre soixante-dix environ, elle a un corps très voluptueux qui fait honte aux plus beaux mannequins. Elle a un corps tout en courbes, de belles courbes et bien placées avec ça. Elle a de longues jambes à la peau crémeuse avec des cuisses épaisses et des fesses charnues, ses hanches sont larges, sa taille fine, son ventre tonique et sans graisse, et sa poitrine volumineuse, un bon bonnet D, ses seins sont gros, à peine contenus par la chemise blanche de son uniforme scolaire. Remontant son regard jusqu'à son visage, Naruto remarque qu'elle a des traits fins et élégants, une peau parfaite et crémeuse, de jolis yeux vert-bleuâtre et surtout, ce qui la distingue le plus, des cheveux roux, pas un rouge clair cependant, leur couleur est plus apparentée à la couleur du sang, un beau rouge cramoisi en somme. Ses cheveux descendent dans son dos jusqu'à ses cuisses et un brin de cheveux rebelle dépasse du dessus de sa tête. Elle est définitivement belle, une image d'élégance et de grâce. La jeune fille fait un joli sourire et se présente, « Bonjour, Namikaze-san, je suis Rias Gremory, enchantée de vous rencontrer, je prendrais un ramen au bœuf ». Naruto note la commande et passe à la personne suivante.

A droite de la belle fille au cheveux roux, Naruto voit une jeune femme du même âge que Rias, elle est l'image même de la sensualité et de la luxure, le rêve érotique de beaucoup de mâles. S'élevant à une hauteur légèrement moindre que la rousse, la fille a un cadre tout en courbes, des courbes si grandes que cela ne devrait même pas exister. Ses longues jambes à la peau parfaite semblent interminables, finissant sur un fessier rebondi, elle a des hanches larges et une taille vraiment fine, un ventre plat et tonique, une poitrine dont la grosseur dépasse tout ce que Naruto a déjà pu voir. Remontant rapidement ses yeux, il tombe sur un visage souriant, une peau blanche, pas pâle mais d'un blanc lumineux, ses yeux violets montre un mélange de joie et de malice, son sourire est à la fois magnifique et doux. Ses cheveux noirs sont tirés en une queue de cheval tombant quasiment jusqu'à ses pieds et point important, ses cheveux sont retenus par un ruban orange, la meilleure couleur au monde. Cette fille semble avoir bon goût, se dit-il. La fille aux cheveux noirs, s'il devait la décrire en quelques mots, Naruto dirait qu'elle est l'archétype même de la femme japonaise idéale, un Yamato Nadeshiko. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se présente, « Ara ara, je m'appelle Himejima Akeno, enchanté de te rencontrer, Moustaches-kun », dit-elle en couvrant un léger rire d'une main devant ses lèvres, « Je prendrais un ramen au porc, s'il te plaît ». Naruto se tend légèrement en entendant le surnom donné par la belle fille, un simple geste instinctif qui ne dure qu'une seconde et qui est passé inaperçu de presque tout le groupe, une personne a remarqué cela mais n'a rien dit, il se reprend très rapidement et hoche la tête en lui renvoyant un grand sourire, il note sa commande et passe à la personne suivante, à droite de la jolie fille à la queue de cheval.

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds coupés court. Ses cheveux, bien que blonds, ne sont pas aussi dorés que ceux de Naruto, c'est un blond plus pâle. Le garçon possède deux yeux bleus. Une marque se trouve sous son œil gauche. La peau du garçon est blanche, pas du tout bronzée, presque pâle en fait. Il possède un cadre moyen, il est d'une taille moyenne pour un garçon de son âge, probablement entre seize et dix-sept ans, cependant Naruto peut voir que le corps du garçon est musclé, pas trop, pas des muscles saillants et puissants, mais des muscles fins, taillés pour la vitesse. Un athlète ou un combattant d'art martial se basant sur la vitesse d'exécution. Il est aussi l'archétype du beau mec élégant. Il est probablement très populaire dans son école songe Naruto. Le garçon porte une partie de son uniforme scolaire, une chemise de ville blanche à manches longues, un pantalon noir ainsi que des chaussures de ville brunes. « Bonsoir, Namikaze-san, je suis Yuuto Kiba, enchanté de vous rencontrer, je prendrais comme Koneko-chan, un ramen miso », dit le beau jeune homme avec un sourire léger.

La prochaine personne, à droite du beau blond, est une jeune fille de seize ans environ. Elle a des cheveux bleus assortis à ses yeux, un visage bishounen, elle a l'air d'un garçon manqué. Son corps est élancé et possède des courbes agréables, pas aussi grandes que les deux filles précédentes mais vraiment pas désagréables à regarder. Elle est habillée de la jupe rouge et blanche de l'académie Kuoh et d'une chemise blanche à manches longues. Son corps est celui d'une personne ayant suivi un entraînement au combat au corps à corps avec des muscles fins mais puissants. Elle baisse la tête poliment et se présente : « je suis Tsubasa Yura, enchantée », dit brièvement la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, « j'aimerais un ramen au porc également ».

Juste devant lui, en bout de table du côté gauche, se trouve encore une fille, aux cheveux entre le roux et le rose, une couleur indéfinissable mais très jolie, ses cheveux sont lâchés dans son dos et descendent jusqu'au niveau de ses omoplates. Ses yeux sont marrons et elle a l'air d'être une fille très souriante et peut-être un peu hyperactive, du moins, c'est ce que pense Naruto en la voyant parler avec enthousiasme et gaieté à l'un de ses compagnons. Elle possède un corps agréable aux courbes moyennes, son cadre est taillé pour la vitesse. En voyant que tout le monde la regarde, la jeune fille se tourne vers Naruto et s'exclame, « Oh désolé, Naruto-san, ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Meguri Tomoe, ah et je voudrais un ramen avec juste des légumes s'il te plaît », son ton est enjouée et ses paroles fusent comme des balles, Naruto prend note de sa commande et se tourne vers le côté droit de la table.

Juste en face de la dénommée Meguri, juste devant lui, du côté droit de la table, se trouve une fille, petite, pas autant que la fille aux cheveux bruns mais assez petite tout de même, elle est aussi assez jolie et mignonne avec ses cheveux bruns coiffés en deux queues de cheval jumelles pendant le long de son dos jusqu'au bas de celui-ci. En plus de cela, les cheveux à l'avant sont retenus par une paire de pinces vertes de chaque côté de son visage. Elle a un corps avec de petites courbes parfaitement définies sous sa chemise blanche. Ses jambes sont courtes et les moitiés basses de ses jambes sont couvertes par des bas verts rayés. Elle possède de fins muscles qui paraissent pourtant assez puissants compte tenu de sa taille et de sa petite corpulence. Elle le regarde à son tour et lui fait un grand sourire, « Salut, Namikaze-kun, je suis Ruruko Nimura, c'était trop génial ce que tu as fait avec ces cinq méchants hommes, ah, euh, j'aimerais bien un ramen miso aussi », la fille est enjoué et inconnu de Naruto, malgré qu'elle soit un Diable, elle est réellement impressionnée par la prestation de Naruto, surtout parce qu'elle considère que pour un humain, c'est une belle performance. Il lui fait un sourire et note sa commande puis se tourne vers la personne suivante.

Sous le regard du Youkai blond se trouve une fille, une jolie brune aux cheveux longs se terminant par deux tresses de chaque côté de sa tête qui tombent dans son dos. Elle porte un bandeau bleu retenant ses cheveux. Ses yeux sont assortis à ses cheveux, une belle nuance de brun. Elle a un beau visage et un corps voluptueux. D'après sa taille et son cadre, Naruto estime qu'elle a le même âge que Rias et Akeno, soit environ dix-sept ans. Elle est aussi habillé de l'uniforme de la Kuoh Academy. Elle sourit poliment et incline légèrement la tête en se présentant, « Bonjour, Namikaze-san, je m'appelle Reya Kusaka, très enchantée de vous rencontrer, je prendrais un ramen au poisson, s'il vous plaît », la fille est polie et sa voix douce alors qu'elle donne son nom au restaurateur. Une fois de plus Naruto répond par un signe de tête.

Naruto pose ensuite son regard sur la personne suivante, un garçon, blond aux cheveux coupés courts. Le garçon a des yeux gris et porte l'uniforme de son école, une chemise blanche avec les manches retroussées sur ses bras, un pantalon noir et des chaussures brunes. Son corps est moyen, mesurant environ un mètre soixante-dix, il n'est pas très musclé mais pas maigre pour autant, un gars moyen sans caractéristique particulière. Le garçon le regarde comme s'il essayait de lire en lui, il finit cependant par s'exprimer, « Je m'appelle Genshirou Saji, heureux de faire ta connaissance, un ramen au porc, s'il te plaît, Naruto-san ». Le cuisinier blond fait un signe de tête à Saji, prend sa commande et regarde la personne suivante.

C'est une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, d'un mètre soixante-dix environ et au corps superbement sculpté, bien sûr pas aussi sensuel que la belle aux cheveu noirs et au ruban orange, mais tout de même un très beau corps et sportif en plus de ça. Elle a de longues jambes, de belles cuisses à la peau blanche, des hanches larges et une taille fine ainsi qu'une belle poitrine aux dimensions très au-dessus de la moyenne. Son visage est tout aussi magnifique, une expression sérieuse est plaqué sur son visage mais ça lui donne un côté intello renforcé pas ses lunettes bleus rectangulaires à demi-cerclés portées par-dessus des yeux hétérochromes, l'un violet, celui de gauche et l'autre brun, celui de droite. Son côté sérieux ne fait que rendre son visage plus joli, c'est une expression qui lui correspond bien. Son ton est tout autant sérieux et inflexible mais pas menaçant, « Bonjour Namikaze-san, je m'appelle Shinra Tsubaki, enchantée de vous rencontrer, je prendrais comme Akeno, un ramen au porc s'il vous plaît », malgré son attitude sévère, sa voix est douce et montre un certain respect.

Naruto regarde ensuite à droite de Tsubaki pour découvrir un autre fille, elle est plus petite que Tsubaki mais possède une fine silhouette aux courbes harmonieuses se fondant parfaitement dans son petit cadre. Elle a un visage aux traits fins montrant un sérieux qui semble inébranlable. Elle a de courts cheveux noirs tombant en coupe carré avec une frange recouvrant son front et deux mèches encadrant son visage. Ses yeux sont violets, comme deux améthystes. Tout comme la fille précédente, la jeune fille de dix-sept ans porte des lunettes, les siennes sont rouges et ont une forme plus arrondie. En fait, si Naruto doit être complètement honnête, son côté sérieux et son visage sévère lui donne un certain charme, elle semble aussi assez observatrice, remarque le Youkai Kitsune en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme parcourir rapidement son environnement à la recherche de toute chose intéressante. Elle incline légèrement la tête en parlant d'une voix claire et chaleureuse mais qui garde un ton de sérieux, c'est assez déroutant mais la jeune fille semble pouvoir être totalement sérieuse en paraissant chaleureuse, « Je m'appelle Shitori Souna, enchantée de faire votre connaissance Namikaze-san, nous nous excusons pour l'agitation plus tôt et vous remercions d'être intervenu, pour moi ce sera la spécialité de votre restaurant, quelle qu'elle soit », dit-elle avec un petit sourire sur son visage sérieux et sévère, un mélange assez déroutant encore une fois. Il incline la tête à la présentation de la fille, lui renvoyant le respect qu'elle lui a donné et balance sa main pour chasser les mots de Souna, comme si ce qu'il avait fait n'était rien du tout.

La dernière personne, au bout du côté droit de la table, il y a une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs, tout comme la petite Koneko, mais ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus longs et se répandent autour de sa tête avec deux mèches encadrant son visage et descendant sur ses épaules. Elle a des yeux bleu-vert très beaux et son visage est très joli. Son corps est comme celui de toutles les autres filles, très agréable à regarder, avec des courbes bien placées et plus grandes que la moyenne. C'est une jeune fille d'environ seize ans. La fille s'incline respectueusement et se présente, « Bonsoir, Namikaze-san, je m'appelle Hanakai Momo, enchantée de vous rencontrer, je prendrais un ramen au bœuf », sa voix est douce et agréable et un beau sourire orne son visage mignon.

« C'est un honneur pour moi de tous vous accueillir dans mon restaurant, et ne vous excusez pas Shitori-san, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce genre d'énergumènes dans ma boutique, tout ceci est de ma faute et je tiens à m'en excuser encore une fois, à propos, est-ce que ça va Neko-chan ? », dit-il en regardant Koneko qui hoche simplement la tête pour acquiescer. Il la regarde quelques secondes puis hoche la tête en répondant, « Bien, attendez quelques minutes je vous apporte vos plats dans peu de temps ». Naruto se retourne et se dirige derrière le comptoir et commence à préparer leur commande.

A la table du groupe de Diables la discussion s'est engagée, Sona est celle qui parle en premier, elle s'adresse principalement à Rias, « Le spectacle était plutôt intéressant, non ? Je n'imaginais pas en venant ici ce soir, voir un humain aussi fort ».

« Oui, c'était pas trop mal, mais il reste un humain, je n'ai rien senti venant de lui, pas de réserve magique, pas d'aura particulière, pas de Sacred Gear, rien, bien qu'il soit plutôt bon en arts martiaux, je doute qu'il fasse un ajout intéressant à l'une de nos pairie », répond la rousse, discutant sur un ton normal, pourtant personne dans le restaurant ne fait attention à leur conversation qui pourrait paraître étrange. En effet, Sona et Rias ont profité de la confusion de la petite bagarre pour placer une illusion autour du groupe qui a pour effet de faire croire aux personne autour qu'ils ont une conversation banale entre eux quand ils parlent du surnaturel.

« Oui, je suppose que tu as raison, de toute façon, je ne compte pas prendre de nouveaux membres dans ma pairie pour le moment, j'aimerais avant tout resserrer les liens entre tout les membres de ma pairie avant de trouver ceux qui me manquent », explique Sona.

« Ara, ara, on dirait que Moustaches-kun est un peu plus fort que la moyenne, c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas spécial comme une certaine personne qui intéresse Buchou, fufufu », rit Akeno en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour tenter de cacher son rire, ce qui ne marche absolument pas.

« A propos, où en êtes-vous avec Hyoudou-san, Rias-sama ? », demande Tsubaki avec une pointe de colère en prononçant le nom, elle n'apprécie pas le pervers brun ni ses amis d'ailleurs, en effet, à cause de ce trio de pervers, le Conseil des Étudiants reçoit beaucoup de plaintes des filles de l'école, cependant, Tsubaki espère, pour Rias, qu'en devenant un Diable, le côté pervers d'Issei se calmerait sinon cela pourrait causer des problèmes à la pairie de Rias et donc potentiellement à celle de Sona, son roi.

« Eh bien, Koneko le surveille toujours, il semble effectivement avoir un Sacred Gear puisque les Anges Déchus s'intéressent à lui également, reste à savoir quel type de Sacred Gear il possède », répond la rousse avec un grand sourire, Issei pourrait être son atout majeur à l'avenir, il sera peut-être son salut et grâce à lui elle pourra être délivrer de son pire cauchemar, Riser Phenex. Hochant mentalement la tête à ses projets, elle entend alors Koneko dire quelque chose, certes, ce ne sont que quelques mots, même pas une phrase complète mais étonnant pour elle qui reste toujours silencieuse.

« Garçon étrange », murmure simplement Koneko, elle ne parle pas d'Issei mais de Naruto, quand il l'a attrapé de son vol plané et quand il a mis sa main sur sa tête, Koneko a senti quelque chose de déroutant, ce n'est pas réellement une énergie ou une aura, c'est plus comme une sensation, une sensation de chaleur et de sécurité, cela l'a déboussolée.

« Pervers c'est le mot que tu cherches pour Issei, Koneko-chan, non ? », demande gentiment Kiba.

« Non pas le pervers, le gérant étrange », rectifie la petite Youkai aux cheveux blancs.

Cette déclaration fit lever les sourcils des autres Diables mais leur conversation s'interrompt lorsque Naruto se rapproche d'eux, tenant, Dieu sait comment, six bols de ramens fumants. Il commence à déposer la première partie de la commande et revient rapidement avec le reste. Il se met sur le côté de la table, « Bon appétit, j'espère que cela sera à votre goût ».

« Merci pour le repas Namikaze-san », dirent les membres du Conseil des Étudiants de la Kuoh Academy, ils prennent leurs baguettes et commencent leurs plats.

Rias, Kiba et Koneko donnèrent un signe de tête de reconnaissance et disent en chœur, « Merci, bon appétit », ils attrapent eux aussi leurs baguettes et commencent à manger.

«Tes ramens ont l'air délicieux moustaches-kun, je pourrais m'y habituer, tu sais ? », dit Akeno avec un sourire sensuel en attrapant ses baguettes pour commencer à attraper quelques nouilles dans son bol. Akeno est une file avec un comportement doux et amicale, elle sait être sérieuse lorsque la situation l'exige, mais c'est aussi une jeune femme très joueuse et qui aime beaucoup taquiner les autres. Elle est surprise cependant quand le restaurateur blond entre dans son jeu.

« Oh un tel compliment d'une si jolie femme, c'est vraiment trop d'honneur, j'espère que mon plat te conviendra Nadeshiko-chan », répond le blond avec un sourire narquois sachant qu'elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il entre délibérément dans son jeu.

« Ufufufu, Ara ara, merci pour le compliment, moustaches-kun est quelqu'un de si poli, ufufufu, », la jeune femme commence à manger.

Après avoir goûter leur plat, ils s'exclament tous, « Wow, c'est super bon », et le repas continue dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Après avoir tous fini leurs plats, ils se dirigent vers le comptoir, « Namikaze-san, c'était délicieux, nous vous remercions tous pour ce repas et je tiens à vous payer malgré ce que vous avez dit plus tôt », explique Sona en sortant assez d'argent pour payer le repas de sa pairie, Rias fait de même pour sa pairie.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je vous l'ai dit, le premier repas est pour moi, je veux vraiment m'excuser encore pour le dérangement occasionné avant le repas », répond le blond en mettant une main derrière sa tête.

« Bien », répond Sona un peu contrariée, elle n'aime pas devoir quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit, ce n'est pas tant qu'il refuse d'être payé qui la dérange mais plutôt qu'il n'accepte pas une compensation pour les avoir défendu contre les brutes, même si ils auraient pu se débrouiller mais le garçon ne le sait pas, en plus, les humains sont habituellement attirés par l'argent alors pourquoi aurait-il refuser d'avoir son juste salaire. Mais finalement il la sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il continue.

« En fait, plutôt que votre argent, j'aimerais autre chose... », commence-t-il faisant froncer les sourcils de tout les Diables pensant qu'il va demander quelque chose de pervers, ils sont assez surpris lorsque Naruto continue, « j'ai besoin d'informations, voyez-vous je suis nouveau en ville et j'aurais besoin de trouver une école alors je me demandais si votre école pourrait convenir, pourriez-vous m'en apprendre plus sur elle ? », dit-il avec un sourire.

Après la petite surprise et l'explication, c'est Sona qui prend la parole, après tout elle est la Présidente du Conseil des Étudiants, s'il y a bien quelqu'un parmi eux qui doit lui présenter l'école, c'est bien elle. « Je me demandais aussi pourquoi quelqu'un de ton âge n'est pas à l'école, mais je suppose qu'étant donné ta situation, c'est assez normal », répond-elle, « Notre école est l'Académie Kuoh, elle est l'une des meilleure de tout le pays et s'est récemment ouverte aux garçon, tu pourras donc t'y inscrire dès demain », elle explique avec passion.

« Hum, en fait ce n'est pas pour... », il est à nouveau interrompu par Sona continuant à expliquer tout les équipements, les cours et les différents avantages de la Kuoh Academy, Naruto glousse légèrement en pensant qu'elle ressemble un peu à un commercial vendant son produit, il essaie à nouveau de l'interrompre, « je m'excuse de t'interrompre Shitori-san, mais si j'ai posé cette question, ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre, j'aimerais inscrire ma petite sœur à l'école, je ne peux pas me permettre de nous inscrire tout les deux car il faut que je gagne de l'argent pour que nous puissions vivre, c'est pour elle que j'ai demandé ces informations ».

La présidente et tout les autres Diables restés silencieux clignent des yeux à l'explication, « Oh hum, je vois, eh bien votre petite sœur se plaira à l'Académie Kuoh, mais vos parents ne peuvent-ils pas payer l'école pour vous Namikaze-san ? », demande un peu trop curieusement Sona, elle se ravise lorsqu'elle aperçoit un regard triste dans les yeux du blond.

« Malheureusement mes parents ne sont plus là pour s'occuper de moi et quant à ma petite sœur, elle a aussi perdu sa famille il y a peu, je l'ai recueillie assez récemment et elle m'accompagne depuis, nous essayons maintenant de nous poser un petit moment et nous avons choisi Kuoh, c'est une ville tranquille et avec laquelle nous n'avons pas d'attaches et donc aucun mauvais souvenirs », explique le blond avec un sourire triste.

« Si je comprends bien, vous n'êtes pas de vrais frère et sœurs ? »,demande la rousse, Rias, curieusement.

« Non en effet, pas de sang, mais de cœur mais pour nous qui avons été seuls depuis longtemps, nous sommes l'un pour l'autre une famille », répond Naruto.

« Vous avez de la chance, Namikaze-san, depuis que l'école a ouvert aux garçons, le conseil d'administration a décidé d'offrir dans certains cas des bourses d'études, je suis sûre que votre situation particulière pourrait vous permettre d'obtenir une telle bourse et donc d'étudier comme n'importe quel autre étudiant », propose la jeune fille aux lunettes rouges.

Naruto ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, il n'a pas menti sur tout ce qu'il vient de dire, il cherchait vraiment une école pour sa petite sœur de cœur, qu'il a rencontré peu après sa libération, elle doit le rejoindre à Kuoh dans quelques jours, Naruto étant venu en avance pour son contrat. Cependant, il a menti sur le fait de ne pas avoir assez d'argent, il a déjà un petit pécule suite à la vente des objets donnés en récompense de ses précédents contrats, mais surtout, il prépare une série de livres qu'il fera éditer dans peu de temps et qui, il en est sûr, sera très apprécié. Bien sûr, il a hésité longtemps avant de prendre cette option, mais c'est la meilleure façon qu'il ait trouvé d'avoir rapidement beaucoup d'argent, ce qui serait utile plus tard pour ses plans de paix. S'il a menti, c'est pour ne pas avoir à aller à l'école, il est supposé garder un œil sur les Anges Déchus de la région et se débarrasser des Diables Errants tout en restant discret face aux Diables contrôlant la ville, même si ce point là est déjà contestable, pas qu'il le sache cependant.

Malheureusement, il semble que cette fille a décidé de casser ses plans, s'il refuse maintenant il paraîtra suspect ainsi il donne une réponse, « C'est vrai ! Oh c'est vraiment génial Shitori-san, je vous remercie beaucoup, je viendrais demain pour remplir les papiers alors », il lui offre un grand sourire de reconnaissance paraissant joyeux malgré qu'il soit intérieurement vexé.

Finalement les Diables regagnent tous leurs maisons. Certains pensant qu'ils ont fait une rencontre intéressante ce soir-là.

Peu après que tout ses clients soient partis, Naruto ferme la boutique et rentre chez lui pour se reposer de sa journée de travaille, « _Demain, je m'occuperais de ces Diables Errants que je dois éliminer _», pense le Youkai en entrant dans une petite hutte en bois située dans la forêt entourant la ville de Kuoh. Naruto aime être proche de la nature et construire sa maison dans un tel endroit lui rappelle son village, Konoha, le village Youkai des feuilles.

XxXxX

Le lendemain, aux environs de dix heures du matin, à l'Académie Kuoh, dans le bureau du Conseil des Étudiants se trouve Naruto, venu inscrire sa petite sœur et lui-même à l'académie. Au départ, il a pensé qu'il devrait rencontrer le directeur ou un secrétaire pour l'inscription mais il a été étonné lorsque la secrétaire lui a dit que les inscriptions se font par le biais du Conseil des Étudiants. Finalement, même si cela paraît un peu étrange, il s'est dit que c'est un moyen de responsabiliser les membres de ce Conseil. Le voilà donc assis en face du bureau de Souna Shitori qui l'accueil poliment avec son air sérieux habituel.

« Bonjour Namikaze-san, vous êtes venu pour vous inscrire vous et votre petite sœur, c'est bien ça ? », tente de confirmer la jeune Diable.

« Effectivement, si je peux profiter de cette bourse d'étude dont vous parliez hier, j'aimerais poursuivre mes études Shitori-san, alors j'imagine qu'il y a de la paperasse à remplir ? », demande le blond gardant son attitude de façade.

« En effet, voici les documents à remplir pour vous et votre sœur », répond Sona en tendant deux tas de papiers séparés sur le bureau, Naruto les prend et les observe.

Il demande, « Avez-vous un stylo Shitori-san ? », la jeune fille ne répond pas et lui tend un stylo se trouvant sur son bureau, « Merci », il attrape le stylo et commence à remplir les papiers.

Pendant ce temps, Sona concentre toute son attention sur le blond, elle essaye de ressentir une quelconque énergie ou aura qu'il pourrait posséder. En effet, la veille, dans le restaurant de ramen, plusieurs choses l'ont intrigué. Tout d'abord, ce fut la rapidité avec laquelle il a sauté par-dessus son comptoir pour rattraper Koneko. Même si le coup a été porté par un humain assez faible, le petit cadre de Koneko et le fait qu'elle soit surprise de l'attaque ont eu pour effet de l'envoyer à une bonne vitesse dans les airs pourtant malgré cela, le blond a fait preuve de réflexes impressionnants pour pouvoir la rattraper assez rapidement. Ensuite, il y a eu la réaction au surnom donné par Akeno, lorsqu'elle l'a appelé Moustaches-kun la première fois, il s'est tendu. A cela Sona ne voit que deux explications, soit ce surnom fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs, soit il est un Youkai qui a eu peur d'être découvert. Et enfin, c'est son style de combat qui l'a marqué, Sona étant très curieuse et avide de connaissances a appris à reconnaître la plupart des styles de combat de toutes les races, pourtant le style de combat du gérant de ramen lui est totalement inconnu.

Tout cela n'a fait qu'attiser son intérêt pour Naruto, elle ne l'a rencontré que depuis une soirée et pourtant le blond est déjà entouré de mystère. D'autant que son histoire est assez étrange, il est orphelin et sans argent et pourtant il recueille une fille qui n'a plus de famille. Ce qui est sûr pour Sona, c'est qu'il y a matière à enquêter.

Et c'est en essayant de sonder le blond pendant qu'il remplit ses papiers qu'elle se rend compte d'un autre fait intéressant. Le jeune homme n'a pas d'aura, aucune énergie magique à l'intérieur de lui, ce qui devrait être impossible. En effet, même s'il est un Youkai et possède du Chakra, il devrait avoir une certaine aura qui indique son appartenance à cette race. Pourtant là, il n'y a rien, même les humains possèdent de l'énergie magique et une aura, ici rien n'émane du garçon en face d'elle, cela la choque, c'est quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister.

Bien entendu, les vampires n'ont pas d'aura mais même alors, il possède de l'énergie magique, cela ne peut donc pas expliquer l'anomalie devant elle. Sona sourit légèrement, un nouveau mystère à résoudre et pas l'un des moindres, « C_e sera sûrement intéressant _», pense-t-elle.

XxXxX

Après une longue journée d'école, Rias, après son dernier cours, s'est dirigée vers la salle du club de recherche occulte, son club, la salle qui lui sert de base d'opération et le club qui lui sert de couverture pour ses activités de Diable. Elle arrive rapidement dans l'ancien bâtiment de l'Académie Kuoh, un bâtiment laissé à l'abandon après la construction du nouveau où se déroule maintenant les cours. Grâce au fait que son frère soit l'un des membres du conseil d'administration, il n'a pas été difficile pour elle d'obtenir le bâtiment entier pour son club.

Une fois dans la salle principale du club, une pièce avec des meubles de style victorien, assez sombre et avec un grand cercle dessiné à l'encre rouge en plein milieu de la pièce, Rias s'assit sur son fauteuil en attendant l'arrivée des membres de son club, de sa pairie.

En attendant elle réfléchit à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve, elle veut réincarner Issei dans peu de temps, après tout il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que son mariage ait lieu et apparemment elle n'aura d'autre choix que de se battre pour échapper à Riser Phenex, et pour cela, elle espère recruter quelqu'un de fort ou du moins avec un gros potentiel qu'elle pourra exploiter pour battre son fiancé.

D'après le rapport de Koneko, qu'elle a reçu plus tôt dans la journée, Issei semble porter l'odeur d'une créature très puissante, un dragon. Et si ses soupçons sont exactes alors il s'agit probablement d'un des treize Longinus et si c'est bien le cas alors c'est sa chance d'obtenir une pièce puissante, elle doit juste attendre que les Anges Déchus s'occupent de lui, alors elle n'aura plus qu'à le ramener à la vie, ainsi il acceptera plus facilement sa condition de Diables et elle aura tout le temps nécessaire pour l'entraîner et faire de lui sa carte maîtresse. Mais voilà, le problème actuel est que l'Ange Déchu qui surveille Issei, n'a toujours rien fait envers Issei, cela l'inquiète, pourquoi l'Ange Déchu prendrait-il le risque de se faire repérer en territoire ennemi, pas simplement pour observer un humain avec un Sacred Gear, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi cet Ange Déchu n'a toujours rien tenté ? C'est la question qui trotte dans la tête de la jeune Gremory depuis le début de la journée.

Ses pensées sont cependant interrompues lorsque la porte du club s'ouvre sur Akeno, Kiba et Koneko, « Nous sommes là Buchou, j'ai été cherché Kiba et Koneko dans leur classe, nous sommes prêts pour la chasse », dit la belle Nadeshiko avec un sourire qui fit frémir les deux Diables derrière elle, son sourire promet une douleur sans fin et exprime une joie à cette idée. Akeno n'est pas l'Ultime Sadique pour rien après tout.

Rias se lève de son siège et s'exclame, « Bien, ce soir nous allons combattre un groupe de cinq Diable Errants de faible niveau et trois de niveau moyen qui sont isolés, je tiens à ce qu'on profite de cette soirée pour améliorer notre travail d'équipe, vous avez tous fait énormément de progrès ces derniers temps mais si nous voulons battre de puissants adversaires nous aurons besoin de savoir travailler parfaitement ensemble ».

« Oui, Buchou », répondent les trois autres Diables avec un sourire confiant, leur Roi reconnaît leur progrès, pour eux il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant que d'être reconnus par la personne qu'ils ont décidé de protéger de leur vie.

« Bien allons-y alors », déclare Rias en ouvrant la fenêtre du club et en vérifiant que personne ne se trouve dans les environs, « La voie est libre, la chasse peut commencer », elle déploie ses ailes en forme de chauve-souris et s'envole par la fenêtre, bientôt suivie de sa pairie.

Le trajet jusqu'au repaire du groupe de Diables Errants est assez rapide et en quelques minutes de vol la pairie de la Gremory se trouve devant. C'est une grande maison abandonnée et délabrée, presque en ruine. Sans aucune peur les quatre Diables entrent ne se souciant pas de faire du bruit et d'avertir leur adversaire. Il n'y a aucun danger pour eux, ces Diables Errants sont d'un niveau faible, aucun d'entre eux n'a une chance contre eux alors pourquoi se soucier de la discrétion ?

Quand ils sont finalement tous entrés, un spectacle macabre les accueille, ce qui devait être un groupe de cinq Diable Errants est en fait un groupe de vingt mais le plus surprenant c'est surtout qu'ils sont tous à terre, baignant dans leur propre sang, certains ayant des membres arrachés, d'autres ayant des trous dans leurs corps, en face d'eux se trouve une véritable boucherie.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? », murmure Rias, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur en voyant le carnage.

« Mais qui a bien pu faire ça, je ne pense pas que Sona-sama soit responsable de ça, elle aime trop les choses bien faite pour faire ça, alors qui ? », répond Kiba.

« Dégoûtant », est la seule chose que murmure Koneko en se pinçant le nez à l'odeur agressant ses narines, en tant que Youkai, elle a un odorat plus développé que les autres races, lui permettant de sentir pleinement l'odeur abominable qui règne dans la pièce.

« Ufufufu, qui que ce soit j'espère tellement le rencontrer, cette scène est si agréable, j'imagine déjà les cris qu'ont dû poussé ces pauvres Errants en souffrant, hmm », la seule qui n'est pas choqué par la scène est Akeno, plus excitée, son côté sadique prenant le dessus, elle se frotte les cuisses entre elle de l'excitation provoquée par une telle vue.

« Bien, vérifions les corps et comparons-les à nos avis de recherche, il y a plus de cinq donc je suppose que certains que l'on pensaient isolés faisaient partis de ce groupe », se reprend Rias, tentant de garder une attitude calme, bien qu'elle soit énervée que quelqu'un lui soit passé devant et surtout choquée de la violence dont cette même personne a fait preuve.

XxXxX

Au même moment dans une autre partie de la ville, près d'un entrepôt désaffecté se trouve la pairie de Sona Sitri, eux aussi doivent s'occuper de Diables Errants et ils sont juste devant le repaire de ce qui doit être le repaire d'un groupe d'Errants. Après avoir établi une stratégie solide pour pouvoir terminer le travail rapidement, Sona rentre seule dans l'entrepôt par la porte principale alors que tout les membres de sa pairie sont sur le toit de celui-ci prêts à bondir par les lucarnes se trouvant sur le toit.

Toute la pairie est en communication grâce à un sort lancée par Sona plus tôt ce qui permet ainsi à tous d'entendre leur Roi lorsqu'elle rentre dans l'entrepôt, « Que s'est-il passé ici ? ».

Aussitôt ils entrent tous dans l'entrepôt par le toit pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y a aucune cible, seuls une dizaine de corps les attendent sur le sol froid et maculé de sang de l'entrepôt. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? », est tout ce que peut demander Saji, le Pion de Sona.

« Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette personne n'a eu aucune pitié pour ces Errants », répond sérieusement Tsubaki.

« Comparez les corps avec les avis de recherche et on rentre, nous devons découvrir ce qui s'est passé ici, si ce sont les Déchus qui ont fait ça, il faudra que l'on s'occupe d'eux, peu importe ce que dira Rias, si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, cela veut dire que quelqu'un se déplace sur notre territoire sans que nous le sachions et cela n'est pas bon du tout », explique Sona en donnant ses commandes.

« Hai Kaichou », disent tout les membres du Conseil des Étudiants.

XxXxX

Dans la forêt entourant Kuoh, proche d'un petit chalet en bois, se trouve Naruto vêtu de son habit rouge et noir de « Bijuu-sennin », il se rapproche du chalet mais s'arrête lorsqu'il voit de la lumière provenant de l'intérieur, avançant prudemment, il sort un kunai d'un sceau sur son bras et l'empoigne, il ouvre la porte lentement prêt à tuer toute personne qui essaierait de le voler ou de le tuer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant la personne qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Il s'agit d'une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, elle a de courts cheveux verts coiffés en oreille de chat, des yeux d'ambre magnifiques. Son visage est arrondi et possède des traits fins et mignons. Elle est de petite taille, moins d'un mètre cinquante et possède un petit cadre aux courbes quasi inexistantes. Elle sourit largement à Naruto et s'exclame avec un beau sourire, « Naruto-nii, tu es rentré, tu m'as manqué », elle court vers Naruto et le serre dans ses bras.

« Nee-chan, que fais-tu ici, je croyais que tu ne devais arriver que demain soir », dit-il curieusement en souriant en retour en serrant la jeune fille.

« Le tournage a été plus court que prévu alors je suis venue te rejoindre plus tôt », répond la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

« C'est génial, j'ai été t'inscrire aujourd'hui au lycée, j'irais aussi, nous allons rester dans cette ville quelques temps pour se poser, je suppose que tu dois en avoir assez de tout le temps bouger », explique le Youkai blond.

« C'est vrai que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal de nous poser un peu, je vais mettre ma carrière en pause pour le moment et me concentrer sur mes études », dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Bien, nous irons dès demain », lui-dit-il en lui montrant sa chambre dans la maison qu'il a construit récemment.

Tout deux se couchent tôt pour être en forme pour la journée qui va suivre.

* * *

Eh bien voilà c'est déjà terminé pour celui-ci mais le prochain arrive dans la foulée. J'espère avoir bientôt vos retours pour savoir ce que vous en pensez quoiqu'il en soit je prends plaisir à écrire cette fic alors j 'espère que de votre côté vous prenez du plaisir à la lire.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 3 : Premiers jours d'école

Et comme promis dans la foulée du chapitre 2 je poste le 3. J'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vous plait et que vous prenez à la lire tout autant que j'ai plaisir à l'écrire, l'histoire commence à se préciser et on aura bientôt fini les chapitres de présentation de l'histoire et on passera bientôt à l'action de la fin du premier arc du canon de DxD.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Naruto : Yôkai-Akuma-Sennin

Chapitre 3 : Premiers jours à l'école

Tôt dans la matinée, à l'académie Kuoh, bien avant que les cour ne commencent et que les étudiants n'arrivent, dans le bureau du conseil des étudiants l'ambiance est tendue. Dans la salle se trouvent douze Diables, les pairie de Sona et de Rias au grand complet sont toute deux derrière leur Roi respectif.

Sona est assise derrière son bureau, les mains jointes devant le bas de son visage, les coudes posés sur le bureau en pleine réflexion alors qu'elle écoute la personne en face d'elle. Rias Gremory est installée en face d'elle avec sa pairie derrière elle. Rias expose à son amie les faits qui se sont produits la veille au soir lorsqu'elle et sa pairie sont partis chasser leur part de Diables errants.

Une fois que la jeune rousse ait fini d'expliquer ce qu'elle et sa pairie ont vu dans la maison abandonnée, Sona prend la parole d'un ton étonnamment peu calme contrastant avec l'attitude habituelle de la jeune Diable, « Rias, si ce n'est ni ta pairie ni la mienne qui a fait ça, cela veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un sur notre territoire dont on ne sait rien et qui n'a pas l'air d'être faible d'après ce que j'ai vu », dit très sérieusement Sona.

« Tu as raison, au début j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être les Anges Déchus mais cela me paraît peu probable, même s'il font partie de ceux qui détestent les Diables, ce qui expliquerait la violence de la scène, cela serait étrange pour eux de faire quelque chose comme ça dans un territoire appartenant à des Diables, qui plus est si ce territoire est surveillé de près par les Satan », répond la rousse pensive.

« Oui j'ai également écarté cette hypothèse mais j'ai pensé à une autre explication néanmoins elle me semble improbable, mais c'est la seule à laquelle j'ai pu pensé pour le moment, la seule explication est que quelqu'un a reçu les mêmes contrats que nous, le problème c'est que j'ai reçu ces contrats directement de Lucifer-sama, ce qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, les Satan ont donné à une autre personne la charge de s'occuper de ces errants quant à savoir pourquoi ils l'ont fait, ça reste un mystère pour moi, je ne vois aucune explication logique à ça, quoi qu'il en soit, une personne inconnue se trouve sur notre territoire et ne s'est pas présentée à nous, il peut donc s'agir d'un ennemi, tant que nous n'en serons pas sûr, il va falloir rester vigilants et trouver des informations sur cette personne », Sona expose sa théorie.

« Onii-sama ne ferait pas ça, il aurait suffisamment confiance en nous pour régler un tel problème seuls, ne pourrait-il pas s'agir tout simplement d'un autre Diable qui aurait pénétré dans notre territoire ? », demande la Gremory à son amie.

« J'y ai aussi pensé, mais cela me semble peu probable, aucun Diable des soixante-douze piliers ne viendrait délibérément dans notre territoire sans autorisation, surtout pas en sachant que nous sommes reliés toutes deux à un des Satan, et je ne pense pas qu'un Diable de classe moyenne ou inférieur puisse faire ce que nous avons tous vu, tuer un groupe d'une vingtaine d'errants de faible classe et une dizaine de classe moyenne n'est pas quelque chose que n'importe quel Diable peut faire », explique la jeune Sitri extrêmement préoccupée par les évènements de la nuit précédente, « Comme je l'ai dit, nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit et si cette personne a réellement été mandatée par les Satan pour ce travail, par conséquent, il est préférable de rester prudents et d'essayer d'obtenir des informations avant toute confrontation ».

« Oui, je suppose que ça a du sens, bien comment veux-tu procéder ? », demande Rias à son amie, pas qu'elle ne savait pas prendre de décision mais son amie, Sona, est sans aucun doute un meilleur stratège qu'elle ne l'est et ses décisions sont toujours mûrement réfléchies comme chacun de ses coups dans une partie d'échec.

Avant de répondre, Sona se tourne vers deux membres de sa pairie et s'adresse à eux, « Momo, Tsubaki avez-vous pu recueillir des informations sur les errants qui manquaient lors des vérifications des avis de recherches ? ».

Tsubaki prend la parole pour répondre à son Roi, « A ce propos, Kaichou, il est inutile d'essayer d'attirer le responsable avec eux, nous les avons retrouvés ou du moins ce qui reste d'eux, ils étaient en train de fuir quand il se sont fait attaqués ».

« C'est assez ennuyeux, dans ce cas tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment c'est observer et attendre que cette personne se montre à nouveau, avec un peu de chance il s'en prendra aussi aux Anges Déchus et on pourra faire d'une pierre deux coups », propose la Sitri.

Rias cependant semble un peu contrariée par la réponse de son amie, « Tu me dis qu'on devrait juste rester là et attendre pendant qu'une personne potentiellement ennemie et dangereuse se balade sur notre territoire ? Si tu veux attendre fais-le mais je ne vais certainement pas rester les bras croisés alors que quelqu'un de dangereux pourrait attaquer les membres de ma pairie à tout moment, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes de mon côté avec Issei, alors je ne vais certainement pas laisser quelqu'un gâcher mes plans », répond la rousse en colère contra l'inaction de son amie mais surtout frustrée que ses plans ne se déroulent pas comme elle l'espérait.

Sona lève un sourcil à la soudaine poussée de colère de son amie, elle n'est certainement pas habituée à voir Rias dans un tel état, habituellement la rousse est une personne douce et aimable, cependant la Sitri décide de ne pas commenter et tente de changer de sujet, « Que se passe-t-il avec Hyoudou-san ? As-tu découvert qu'il n'a pas de Sacred Gear où que tu ne peux pas le réincarner ? », questionne la Sitri moins par curiosité que pour tenter de calmer la colère de son amie.

« Non, l'Ange Déchu qui a approché Issei depuis quelquesq jours continue de le fréquenter et pour une raison quelconque elle ne l'a toujours pas tuer, pourquoi doit-elle prendre autant de temps pour s'occuper de lui, elle ne devrait avoir aucun mal à le faire, il est encore un simple humain et n'a pas activé son Sacred Gear, qu'est ce qui peut l'empêcher de le tuer ? Il y a deux jours j'ai reçu un message de Grayfia, Raiser a demandé une nouvelle rencontre et cela doit se passer dans deux semaines, ici à Kuoh, il me faut Issei avant que ça n'arrive, même alors je ne sais même pas si j'aurais assez de temps pour le former et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il faut maintenant qu'un potentiellement ennemi dangereux se balade sur notre territoire, pourquoi rien ne se passe-t-il comme je l'avais prévu », continue d'exploser la belle rouquine.

« Calme-toi Rias, je sais que ta situation avec Raiser est difficile mais personne ici n'y est pour quoi que ce soit alors calme-toi, s'énerver ne sert à rien, en ce qui concerne la personne qui a fait ce massacre nous allons nous en occuper, mais nous devons attendre de trouver des informations sinon on ne trouvera jamais cette personne, moi et ma pairie allons nous charger de cette affaire, concentres-toi sur Hyoudou-san, cela étant il est vrai que les actions des Anges Déchus sont étranges, je ne peux pas penser à une explication logique pour expliquer qu'ils tardent autant, je suppose donc qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas tué Hyoudou-san et qui nous échappe, mais tu sais, si tu demandais à Hyoudou-san de rejoindre ta pairie, je suis sûre qu'il accepterait sans discuter », répond la présidente du conseil étudiant en regardant son amie.

« Peut-être bien, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il refuse de faire partie de ma pairie, si je le faisais de la manière habituelle et qu'il refusait, je n'aurais plus assez de temps pour trouver une autre personne avec un tel potentiel, Sona, je suis à peu près sûre qu'Issei possède un Longinus ou au moins un Sacred Gear lié aux Dragons, il doit être ma carte maîtresse dans mon combat contre Raiser, le réincarner après sa mort me permettra de ne pas risquer un refus de sa part et il acceptera sa condition de Diable plus rapidement et avec cette réunion qui arrive bientôt, le temps commence à me manquer », répond la rouquine un peu calmée mais si encore très irritée.

« Tu te rends compte que ça va à l'encontre des valeurs que défends ta famille, je n'approuve pas ton choix mais je ne vais pas te juger Rias, j'espère simplement que ça ne se retournera pas contre toi », répond Sona toujours aussi calmement malgré l'irritation qui commence à la gagner de voir son amie être aussi têtue concernant sa décision qui pourrait avoir de grosses conséquences. La jeune Sitri avait déjà plusieurs fois essayé de lui faire entendre raisons en argumentant sur le fait que si sa famille ou Issei découvrait cela, tout cela se retournerait contre elle, mais son amie rousse demeure toujours sourde à ses conseils et ses avertissements..

« Sona, gardes tes commentaires pour toi, tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas épouser ce bâtard de Riser, je suis prête à tout pour ça, même à faire une exception dans mes principes si ça signifie me débarrasser définitivement de Riser, je vais utiliser Issei pour ça, oui, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne le traiterai pas comme tout les membres de ma pairie, sur ce, à plus tard », la rousse se lève subitement à nouveau en colère, à la surprise de tous et se dirige vers la porte en faisant signe à sa pairie de la suivre puis elle claque la porte en sortant.

Sona et sa pairie restèrent choqué, Rias était habituellement gentille et ne se mettait jamais en colère pour si peu, pourtant cette fois, un rien l'avait faite exploser. Après quelques secondes la Sitri soupire, « Elle a vraiment besoin d'apprendre à se contrôler, bon quoiqu'il en soit préparez-vous, nos deux nouveaux étudiants ne devraient pas tarder à arriver », conclut la présidente du conseil des étudiants.

XxXxX

Plusieurs minutes plus tôt, dans la rue menant à l'académie, deux personnes marchent côté à côte, la première est assez grande avec de beaux cheveux blonds-soleil et des yeux bleus-océan profonds, trois stries lui couvrent chacune de ses joues ressemblant à des moustaches de félin. La deuxième silhouette est plus petite avec un cadre frêle et avec peu de courbe pour une jeune fille en pleine adolescence, elle a des cheveux verts qui semblent courts grâce à sa coupe en oreille de chat. Ils arrivent devant le portail de l'académie Kuoh et le plus grand des deux parle : « Voilà notre nouvelle école nee-chan, c'est une ancienne école pour filles qui est récemment devenue mixte, elle dispose de la plupart des équipements nécessaires à la pratique de beaucoup d'activités, il faudra aussi que tu choisisse un club, c'est une obligation ».

Elle rit légèrement à la présentation du blond, « Nii-san on dirait que tu vends un de tes ramens à un client », elle lui fait un grand sourire, « Merci nii-san, cette école a l'air géniale ».

« J'espère que tu te plairas ici, il est important que tu aies une scolarité normale, en passant, il y a des jours ou je ne pourrais pas être présent, j'enverrais un clone à la place, n'hésites pas à aller le voir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit », lui répond gentiment Naruto en posant une main sur la tête de sa jeune sœur de cœur, « Allons-y, nous devons rencontrer le président du conseil des étudiants avant les cours, elle nous amènera à nos classes respectives ».

Les deux marchent vers le bâtiment principal en continuant à discuter de choses et d'autres, cependant ils ne passent pas inaperçu parmi les quelques étudiants qui sont déjà présents dans la cour. Quelques murmures commencent à passer parmi la petite foule d'étudiants, ils regardent tous dans la direction du drôle de couple qui entre dans leur école, les garçons regardent vers la jeune fille aux cheveux verts qui bien que manquant de formes est très mignonne, les filles se contentent surtout de regarder le grand jeune homme bien construit aux beaux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus avec un rougissement sur leurs visages.

Naruto se rendant compte de l'attention décide de taquiner un peu sa petite sœur, « Je crois que tu as déjà quelques admirateurs nee-chan, ton côté mignon attire toujours l'attention, n'est-ce pas ? », commence à rire le blond.

« Je pourrais en dire autant de toi, regarde toutes ces imbéciles avec leurs gros seins qui arrêtent pas de rougir pour toi », répond-elle avec un léger sourire malgré un air renfrogné.

« Tu sais bien que c'est parce qu'elle ne connaissent pas mon âge avancé, mais tu as vraiment un problème avec les grosses poitrines, hein ? », Naruto continue à rentrer dans leur jeu de taquinerie, une habitude qui s'était développée avec le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble.

« Ce n'est pas drôle nii-san », la petite fit la moue, ce qui la rendit encore plus mignonne qu'avant sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, « que comptes-tu faire cette fois pour cette école ».

« Content que tu poses la question, j'en ai fini avec les petites blagues, je vais passer au niveau supérieur, puisque cette école vante les performances de ses clubs, je pense que je vais juste m'amuser à la battre un par un, cela devrait être amusant », dit-il avec un grand sourire.

En effet, malgré ses plans de paix, le blond avait récupéré une partie de son attitude joyeuse et de son côté blagueur et cela n'était uniquement dû qu'au fait de rencontrer sa petite sœur deux mois après son retour sur Terre. Il l'avait trouvé dans une situation compliqué et avait décidé de l'aider, après quoi ils avaient appris à se connaître et étaient finalement restés ensemble, cette nouvelle relation avait redonné le goût de la vie à Naruto, elle lui avait redonné quelqu'un à protéger, ce qui avait rendu sa détermination pour son objectif encore plus forte.

Finalement, ils arrivent devant le bâtiment principal et y entrent, Naruto conduit la marche en direction du bureau du conseil des étudiant. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, ils arrivent finalement devant les portes et au même moment la porte s'ouvre violemment pour révéler un groupe de quatre personne dont l'une marche très rapidement, une grande jeune fille aux cheveux rouge cramoisi s'enfuit rapidement poussant le couple fraternel qui venait d'arriver, la petite fille tomba par terre à cause du choc et de sa surprise.

Naruto pensa un moment que la chevelure rouge lui disait quelque chose mais il s'arrêta d'y penser quand il vit sa petite sœur à terre, il allait se retourner pour sermonner la jeune fille qui en avait été responsable mais il s'arrêta en voyant les trois autres personnes, il les reconnaît au moment où il les voit, c'était les jeunes gens qui étaient venus mangés dans son restaurant deux jours auparavant.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs s'inclina rapidement en disant, « je suis désolé pour ça, Rias est un peu énervée, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-lui », lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle fut surprise et continue, « Moustaches-kun ? ».

« Nadeshiko-chan ? », une fois la surprise passée, il continue, « Bon ce n'est rien, je suppose que ça peut arriver à n'importe qui de péter les plombs, vous devriez peut-être la suivre avant qu'elle ne blesse vraiment quelqu'un, nous devons rencontrer le président ».

« Oui bien sûr, à plus tard Moustaches-kun », répond-elle avec un petit rire et elle partit avec ses deux amis à la poursuite de Rias.

« C'est qui ça ? », dit la jeune fille aux cheveux verts qui s'était relevée en regardant sans interruption l'impressionnant buste de la sublime noiraude.

« Je l'ai rencontrée, elle et ses amis, ainsi que le président du conseil et son l'ensemble du conseil dans mon restaurant de ramen, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu avoir des places aussi rapides dans une école ».

« C'était quoi ces seins, ça devrait pas exister », cria presque la jeune fille contrariée. Depuis le début de son adolescence sa poitrine s'était peu développée ce qui lui a valu le surnom : « éternelle planche à pain », à cause de cela, la jeune fille a développe un complexe d'infériorité au niveau de sa poitrine, lui faisant également haïr les grosses poitrine.

« Tu as vraiment besoin d'un psy, nee-chan, cette obsession pour les seins devient gênante », ricane le blond, « bon allons-y, ils doivent nous attendre ».

Le plus grand des deux s'approche de la porte et toque à celle-ci, une fois la permission accordée, il ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer sa sœur puis entre à son tour en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

« Ah bonjour et bienvenue à la Kuoh Academy, Namikaze-san, Kaede-san », déclare la présidente assise derrière son bureau.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Shitori-san, enchantée de vous rencontrer », répondit respectueusement la jeune fille aux cheveux verts, « Je m'appelle Kaede Kayano ».

« Yo ! », vint la simple réponse du vieux Youkai qui reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre à cause de son impolitesse.

Sona a regardé l'échange entre les deux adolescents, la plus petite réprimandant le plus grand pour son impolitesse et celui-ci argumentant que c'était inutile puisqu'il s'était déjà présenté aux personnes présentes. La scène était plutôt amusante, bien qu'elle garde sa façade sérieuse et se racle la gorge pour interrompre les évènements.

« Si vous le voulez bien, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses, les cours vont bientôt commencer et nous avons encore quelques détails à voir, asseyez-vous, je vous en pries », termine la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec son air sérieux habituel.

« Désolée pour ça », dirent les deux en s'excusant puis s'assoient en face de la jeune fille tenant quelques papiers dans sa main.

S'ensuivit alors une discussion sur les droits et devoirs des étudiants, les horaires de cours. Durant cette discussion, Naruto apprit qu'il se trouverait dans la même classe que Sona et Tsubaki alors que Kayano serait dans la classe de Ruruko.

XxXxX

La première journée d'école s'était bien passée pour Kayano, elle sortit de sa salle de classe avec un véritable sourire sur le visage, pas un de ceux qu'elle avait appris à faire l'année précédente pour tromper la vigilance de son ancienne classe et de son regretté professeur, au début de la journée, elle avait été nostalgique de retourner dans une salle de classe, elle n'avait plus voulu y retourner suite à ce qui s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt, mais finalement elle avait écouté les conseils de Naruto qui lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle continue ses études pour rendre ses anciens camarades et professeurs fiers où qu'ils soient.

Maintenant que l'appréhension de son retour en classe était passée, elle était contente, bien cette année ne serait pas aussi excitante que l'année précédente qu'elle avait passé dans la classe 3-E de Kunugigahoka mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre et devait continuer sa vie.

Elle sortit rapidement de la classe, prête à rejoindre Naruto à la sortit des cours, elle le vit l'attendre prêt des portes du bâtiment, elle le rejoignit rapidement et ils se mirent à parler, « Alors comment s'est passé ce premier jour à Kuoh Nee-chan ? », demande le grand blond.

« C'était agréable, bien qu'un peu ennuyant dans la façon d'apprendre », dit-elle un air nostalgique et un peu triste en repensant à son ancien professeur, une main réconfortante se posa sur sa tête, cela lui rappela aussi son professeur, il avait l'habitude de le faire pour calmer ses élèves.

« Je sais que c'est encore frais pour toi mais je suis sûr qu'il est fier de toi où qu'il soit maintenant », il lui fit un sourire encourageant et cela lui rendit aussi le sourire.

« Alors quel club vas-tu défier pour ce premier jour ? », demande-t-elle pour changer de sujet afin de ne plus penser à ses sombres souvenirs.

« Il fait encore chaud aujourd'hui, je pense que le club de natation serait un bon début ».

XxXxX

Quatre jours s'était écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Naruto et Kayano à l'académie Kuoh. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts s'était fait rapidement des amis et tout le monde qui l'a rencontré était d'accord pour dire qu'elle était incroyablement mignonne et pourrait concurrencer Koneko dans le rôle de mascotte mais ce qui a fait la réputation de la jeune fille c'est son insertion dans deux clubs, elle avait passé les tests pour faire partie des clubs de théâtre et de cinéma et à l'étonnement de tous, les deux clubs s'était presque jetés à genoux pour qu'elle les rejoigne sa prestation les ayant bluffés. Bien sûr pour elle, une jeune actrice très célèbre au japon, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu d'enfant mais la tête choqués de tous avait été particulièrement drôle pour elle.

De son côté Naruto s'ennuyait sèchement durant les classes, ils parlaient soit de sujet qui ne l'intéressait pas soit de choses qu'il pourrait raconter mieux que l'enseignant. Il était un combattant âgé de plusieurs siècles, les mathématiques, la physique et la chimie, tout cela ne l'intéressait pas, il savait déjà tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir dans ces matières pour combattre. Quant à l'histoire, si elle était assez ancienne, et aux langues, il pourrait faire un meilleur cours que l'enseignant. Mais ce qui l'a rendu célèbre en si peu de temps à l'académie c'était ses défis envers les différents clubs de l'école. A ce jour, il avait déjà défié les clubs de natation, de tennis, de football, de rugby et de judo et avait triomphé de chacun de leurs meilleurs athlètes. Il n'était pas un expert dans ces sport, il dirait même qu'il était un débutant, mais ses capacités physiques étaient bien supérieures à celles des étudiants normaux, il n'avait eu aucun mal à les battre.

Une nouvelle semaine a débuté et en ce lundi après-midi, Naruto et Kayano se dirigent vers le gymnase où le club de Kendo s'entraîne, la veille, Naruto les a défiés, il leur a demandé de mettre face à lui le meilleur épéiste de l'école peu importe qu'il fasse partie de leur club ou non. Après encore quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le gymnase et entrèrent, une foule d'étudiant se trouvait dans les gradins, tout le monde dans l'académie avait entendu parler du combat qui s'annonçait et l'un des combattants fut suffisant pour attirer les trois quarts des étudiants féminins de l'école. Naruto se concentre sur le centre de l'aire de combat qui avait été définie par des lignes de cordes posées au sol, il s'agit d'un carré de dix mètres sur dix mètres, là au milieu du carré se tient un adolescent aux cheveux blonds avec une marque sous l'œil gauche qu'il reconnut rapidement, il s'agit du « prince de Kuoh », le garçon le plus aimé des étudiantes de l'académie et l'un de ceux qu'il avait rencontré dans son restaurant trois jours auparavant.

« Yuuto-san, c'est donc toi le meilleur épéiste de l'école ? », demande Naruto, « j'espère que tu es prêt à prendre une défaite cuisante, ça n'a rien de personnel mais je mets un point d'honneur à battre tout les champions des disciplines des clubs de l'école ».

« Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de sous-estimer un adversaire », répond sérieusement vexé d'être considérée comme un adversaire sans valeur pour l'adolescent blond.

« Crois bien que je respecte ta force quelle qu'elle soit Yuuto mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, les clubs que j'ai battu jusqu'ici, je l'ai fait sans vraiment connaître leur discipline simplement par des performances physiques supérieures, mais vois-tu en ce qui concerne le combat à l'épée, je suis un pratiquement très expérimenté, je ne te sous-estime pas mais je préfères simplement te le dire maintenant, dans ce domaine, tu n'as aucune chance de me battre, ne prends pas ça pour de l'arrogance c'est un fait que j'énonce, je vais te battre, c'est n'est pas une prédiction, c'est un spoiler », le blond sourit, il se tourne rapidement vers sa sœur et défait les boutons de son blazer et l'enlève pour le tendre à la jeune fille en lui disant, « tu veux bien me tenir ça quelques minutes nee-chan, ça ne devrait pas être trop long ».

Elle acquiesce en prenant le blazer et lui répond, « tu l'as tellement enragé qu'il devrait être facile de le battre », personne n'entendit cela car le bruit régnait dans les gradins, les étudiants les plus téméraires lançant des paris et d'autres débattant des paroles de Naruto.

Naruto s'avance pour se mettre seulement à deux mètres de Yuuto, il ramasse l'épée d'entraînement en bambou posée à côté de ses pieds et se relève pour se mettre en position de garde basique de kendo. Un des membres du club de Kendo s'avance et explique rapidement les règles du combat, pas de sortie de l'aire de combat, pas de coups en-dessous de la ceinture et le gagnant est déterminée en cinq touches. Elle leva le bras et le rabaissa puis s'éloigne pour lancer le combat.

Yuuto qui était déjà extrêmement énervé se lança à l'attaque sans attendre tentant de porter un simple coup à la tête, Naruto ne bouge pas et met son épée à l'horizontale parant sans problème le coup de shinai. Le plus petit des deux blond continue à porter des attaques qui sont toutes parés sans réelles difficultés.

Dans les gradins le reste de la pairie de Rias et la pairie de Sona au grand complet sont également présents, la première pairie pour encourager leur ami et l'autre pairie par curiosité. Sona avait été assez intriguée lorsque l'un des membres de sa pairie lui a rapporté que le nouvel élève s'était mis à défié les clubs de l'école les uns après les autres et qu'il avait remporté à chaque fois l'épreuve. La jeune Sitri s'est dit que voir le blond combattre serait intéressant et pourrait peut-être lui en apprendre plus sur le blond, surtout s'il se battait contre un Diable réincarné. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse gagner mais cela pourrait lui donner des indications sur sa force. Cependant, depuis trois minutes que le combat avait commencé, Naruto l'avait fait mentir, il avait sans réelles difficultés les attaques enragées du jeune Diable et n'avait même pas semblé bouger de sa position depuis le début du combat. Elle entend alors son amie siffler entre ses dents, elle était visiblement en colère.

« Il n'est pas mauvais mais il a insulté Yuuto, il va le regretter », Rias n'était pas vraiment en colère contre Naruto ou même contre Yuuto, mais la frustration accumulée ces derniers jours l'a rendue extrêmement irritable et un rien pouvait la mettre en rogne.

« Rias, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait par méchanceté, si mon intuition est bonne et elle m'a rarement trompée, alors il l'a fait exprès pour tester Kiba-san, tu devrais lui apprendre à contrôler ses émotions, devenir aussi enragée dans un véritable combat signifie la mort », lui explique la jeune Sitri gentiment.

Rias voulut répliquer, lui dire qu'elle entraîne sa pairie comme elle le souhaite mais elle sait au fond d'elle que Sona a parfaitement raison, elle ne sait pas si le blond l'a réellement fait exprès pour provoquer une réaction chez Yuuto mais elle devra demander à ce dernier de travailler sur le contrôle de soi.

« Moustaches-kun est un bon combattant, il a bloqué toutes les attaques de Kiba sans bouger de sa position, ara, ara, je me demande comment Kiba-kun va prendre ça », la jeune mit une main devant sa bouche pour tenter de cacher son rire.

« Je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt bon pour un humain », répond Tsubaki en remettant ses lunettes en place avec son index, « mais Yuuto-kun a abaissé son niveau à celui d'un humain, s'il passe à la vitesse supérieure, je ne pense pas que Namikaze-san puisse suivre le rythme ».

Comme pour répondre à ses paroles, Kiba s'éloigne de Naruto, prend une grande respiration pour se calmer, sachant maintenant que l'autre blond l'avait délibérément énervé pour voir sa réaction, il se met à parler, « Je dois te le donner Namikaze-san, tu es bon, très bon même, jusqu'ici, personne dans l'école n'a pu résister à autant d'attaque et encore moins sans bouger, mais il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure ».

« Ah, tu veux enfin te battre sérieusement, je pensais devoir parer encore longtemps mais visiblement on va pouvoir commencer à y aller sérieusement, amènes-toi, montres-moi, ton meilleur niveau », répond Naruto en tenant son shinai dans une position de garde simple, pas réellement inquiété par les déclarations de Kiba.

Avec le temps passé enfermé dans le fossé dimensionnel sans pouvoir bouger ses capacités physiques avaient considérablement diminuées par rapport à ce qu'il était avant d'être scellé mais depuis qu'il était revenu, il s'était entraîné durement pour se reconstruire une condition physique acceptable et même si ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il était auparavant, il avait gardé sa connaissance, les techniques, les combats qu'il a mené, il s'en souvient toujours et ce simple fait lui donne une expérience de combat bien supérieure à celle de son adversaire actuel, sans parler du fait que les membres du clan Uzumaki étaient des experts de l'art du combat à l'épée. De plus, depuis quelques mois, il s'était entrainé avec une personne capable d'atteindre des vitesses supersoniques.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsque Yuuto commence à augmenter sa vitesse, Naruto n'eut aucun mal à le suivre, bloquant chaque coup du Kiba et contre-attaquant avec des attaques fulgurantes qui touchèrent leur cible trois fois. Pendant toute la durée du combat, Naruto donna des conseils sur les erreurs du jeune homme, cela ne fit qu'énerver celui-ci et finalement le combat se termina après encore deux minutes. La cinquième touche envoya le blond plus pâle au sol. Naruto posa son arme au sol et se rapprocha du garçon encore au sol, il tend la main vers lui et lui, « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'humilier mais je te l'ai dit plus tôt, tu n'avais pas la moindre chance, cela dit tu es plutôt bon, reviens m'affronter quand tu te sens prêt, je te donnerais une revanche ».

Dire que Kiba Yuuto était choqué serait un euphémisme, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce qui venait de se passer, il avait été battu, non pas simplement battu, il avait été largement surclassé dans son domaine de prédilection, bien sûr il n'avait pas utilisé son Sacred Gear pour se battre mais il avait mit toute sa vitesse et sa puissance dans ses attaques et pourtant cela n'avait même pas été suffisante pour toucher son adversaire une seule fois. C'est comme si chacune de ses attaques était anticipée et parée sans aucune difficulté. Yuuto prit finalement la main tendue, il était certes amer de sa défaite, mais le blond n'avait pas tricher, il l'a battu à la régulière, certes, se faire donner des conseils par son adversaire était réellement humiliant surtout devant tout le monde mais d'un autre côté, il était évident que l'intention n'était pas mauvaise, cela lui servirait certainement à s'améliorer.

Naruto aide Yuuto a se relever puis lui serre la main en signe de respect pour le combat mené et se retourne, prend le blazer tendu par sa sœur et tout deux se dirigent vers la sortie du gymnase laissant derrière eux, une foule d'étudiants encore choqués de la défaite de Yuuto.

Dans les gradins, les deux pairie de Diable sont les plus choqués de tous les spectateurs, un Diable de bas niveau viens de se faire battr par un humain, qui plus est dans son domaine de prédilection. A ce moment, une question se pose dans la tête de tout les Diables, le nouvel élève est-il réellement un humain ? Bien sûr, il ne semble pas avoir d'énergie magique où en a une quantité trop insignifiante pour être perçue, il ne semble pas non plus avoir de Sacred Gear mais est-il vraiment ce qu'il semble être ?

Une Diable en particulier est intéressée par ce qui vient de se passer, « _Qui es-tu réellement Namikaze Naruto ? __Ton mystère s'épaissit de plus en plus au fil des jours _». Sona est cependant interrompue lorsque la voix de Naruto résonne dans le gymnase.

« Avant de partir, demain j'affronterais les clubs de jeux de stratégie, préparez vos champions de Shogi, de Go et tout autre jeu dans lequel vous voudrez m'affronter ».

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sona, un sourire qui fit frissonner les membres de sa pairie qui le virent, « _Il ne sait pas ce qu'il vient de faire, il vient de défier Kaichou en faisant ça _».

XxXxX

Peu après le combat, dans la salle principale du club de recherche occulte, Rias Gremory est assise derrière son bureau, les mains jointes devant son visage et une expression de frustration sur le visage. Akeno, la Reine de Rias, est en train de poser une tasse de thé devant les trois autres membres du club avec un regard sérieux et bien moins joyeux qu'habituellement. Yuuto et Koneko sont tout les deux assis sur un canapé, la Nekomata a toujours son visage stoïque ne montrant rien de ses émotions. Yuuto quant à lui est assis et regarde son président avec un visage inquiet et avec une certaine appréhension.

Bien que seul Yuuto le montre, les trois membres de la pairie sont inquiets pour leur Roi, depuis quelques jours Rias est frustrée et en colère à cause du non fonctionnement de son plan consistant à laisser Issei Hyoudou se faire tuer par l'Ange Déchu qui l'a abordé pour pouvoir le réincarner sans risque qu'il refuse de devenir un Diable. Cette attitude même ne correspond à leur chef, Rias est, comme tout les membres de sa famille, très soucieuse des membres de sa pairie et de laisser le choix aux personnes de se réincarné. Néanmoins depuis que la date de son mariage avec son fiancé approche, Rias a quelque peu abandonné ses principes pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de son mariage.

Bien sûr, Rias est parfaitement consciente qu'Issei accepterait sûrement son offre s'il elle le lui demandait mais s'il refusait ? Que ferait-elle alors ? Elle n'a tout simplement le choix en la matière, son avenir est en jeu et elle ne pouvait pas le risquer pour ses principes, cependant elle n'était pas un monstre, elle traiterait Issei comme n'importe lequel des membres de sa pairie, il deviendra un membre de sa famille et elle fera son possible pour qu'il se sente bien avec eux.

Cela n'empêche pas les autres membres d'être inquiets, de plus en plus de problèmes semblent se présenter à Rias et aujourd'hui Yuuto avait perdu un combat contre ce qui semble être un humain. Finalement, alors que le silence règne dans la salle, Yuuto prend la parole, « Buchou, à propos de ma défaite, je... », il est interrompu lorsque Rias relève la tête avec un visage frustré qui en voyant les membres de sa famille s'adoucit rapidement.

« C'est bon Yuuto, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ce mec a eu de la chance qu'il s'agisse d'un combat avec des armes d'entraînement, je ne t'en veux pas, je suis désolé de vous inquiéter ces derniers temps mais cette réunion dans moins de deux semaines me stresse beaucoup, je ne remets en cause votre force mais contre Riser, cela ne marchera pas, je ne suis même pas sûr que le pouvoir d'Issei soit suffisant avec leu peu d'entraînement qu'on pourra lui donner », c'est à ce moment-là que Rias a craqué, laissant ses véritables sentiments sortir, comme si le barrage qui les retenaient venait de céder. Toute trace de colère et de frustration a disparu pour laisser place au désespoir que ressent la jeune Diable. A ce moment-là, ils comprirent tous que Rias avait maintenu une façade depuis trop longtemps. Chacun d'eux s'est levé de sa place et ensemble ils ont entouré la jeune Diable et l'ont serré dans leur bras en essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'ils le peuvent.

XxXxX

La nuit est tombé sur Kuoh, c'est un lundi soir comme un autre pour les habitants de la petite ville de Kuoh, dans une rue près du parc, deux adolescents se promènent.

Le garçon est un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts avec quelques mèches lui tombant sur le front, il a des yeux bruns et a un corps moyen, ni grand, ni petit, ni gros, ni maigre. Sa tenue se compose d'un t-shirt rouge en-dessous de la chemise blanche ouverte de son uniforme scolaire et de son blazer noir aux lignes blanches. Il porte un pantalon noir assorti au blazer et des basket bleus et blanches. Il s'agit de Issei Hyoudou, un élève en seconde année à l'académie Kuoh, un élève moyen, à la vie parfaitement normal d'adolescent si on ne compte pas ses actions perverses. Pourtant le garçon possède un pouvoir enfermé en lui, un pouvoir si puissant qu'il pourrait tuer un dieu, mais cela le garçon n'en est pas conscient.

Sa compagne, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs lui tombant dans le dos et aux yeux violets se tient à côté d'Issei en lui souriant. Elle porte une jupe vert foncé et un haut rouge avec la lettre « R » écrite en or sur le devant. Son corps est celui d'une adolescente de seize ans avec de jolies courbes bien placées et de taille parfaitement adapté à son cadre.

Les deux adolescents sont sur le point de terminer leur quatrième rendez-vous, à chaque nouveau rendez-vous, ils ont passé de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Cela avait commencé un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt, lorsque Yuuma Amano, la jeune fille, avait rencontré Issei sur le chemin du retour vers sa maison et le jour où elle lui avait déclaré l'aimer et vouloir sortir avec lui. Issei étant l'adolescent qu'il est, avait accepté sans réfléchir, trop préoccupé par l'idée de passer du temps avec une jolie fille.

Cependant, malgré les apparences, Yuuma Amano n'est pas la jeune fille innocente qu'elle prétend être, elle est en réalité une Ange Déchu ayant pour mission de tuer Issei. A chaque rendez-vous, elle avait tenté de tuer discrètement le jeune homme mais pour une raison ou une autre, à chaque fois quelqu'un l'en avait empêche mais cette fois-ci, elle ne ferait pas la même erreur, elle a déjà planifié comment en finir avec cette mission et cette fois rien ne l'empocherait de réussir.

En s'approchant du parc, la fille attrape la main d'Issei et l'entraîne rapidement vers le centre de celui-ci qui est vide à cette tardive de la nuit, elle le lâche uniquement lorsqu'ils sont arrivés à la fontaine du parc, là, la jeune fille s'approche de la fontaine, tournant le dos à sa cible, marchant lentement vers la fontaine, elle déclare, « Issei-kun, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? ».

XxXxX

A une cinquantaine de mètres de là, dans un petit restaurant de ramen, deux personnes sont en train de ranger et de nettoyer avant de fermer le magasin. Les deux personnes sont Naruto et Kayano, prêts à rentrer chez eux après avoir fini leur travail.

Alors qu'ils finissent de ranger, Naruto relève soudainement la tête comme s'il venait de penser soudainement à quelque chose d'important, la jeune fille lui demande donc, « Nii-san, quelque chose ne va pas ? ».

Le blond se retourne vers elle et lui dit rapidement, « Tu peux continuer de ranger très rapidement, il faut que j'aille aider une personne dans le parc ».

Kayano comprit de quoi il parlait car elle connaissait tout de sa mission envers les Anges Déchus et de ce que ceux-ci prévoient de faire. Elle acquiesce et Naruto appui sa main sur un de ses sceau, une fumée l'enveloppe et il se retrouve à nouveau dans sa tenue de Bijuu-sennin avec en plus un manteau à capuche rouge et noir lui couvrant la tête pour éviter d'être reconnu.

Il ouvre la porte et s'enfuit dans la nuit alors que la jeune fille continue à ranger, bien que cela soit fait à une vitesse bien plus élevée, une vitesse très élevée.

* * *

Eh bien voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui mais j'ai déjà entamé le prochain chapitre avec des idées pleins la tête alors ça ne devrait pas être trop long avant de le publier. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire pour faire des remarques et/ou suggestions.

Je cherche toujours un traducteur pour traduire cette fic en Anglais alors si quelqu'un est intéressé et est doué dans la langue de Shakespeare alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, je vous répondrai le plus rapidement possible.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


End file.
